Sensei, I Love You!
by Dark Angel Kaos
Summary: High school junior Allen Walker fell in love at first sight with an exotic man on the first day of school. Later down he was given the shock of his life when he found out that the man was his homeroom and English teacher!
1. Chapter 1 Fated Encounter

Title: Sensei, I Love You!

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: -Man

Pairings: Allen x Kanda, Tyki x Lavi, Cross x Lenalee, Reever x Komui, Lavi + Kanda and hints of various others.

Rating: PG-16

Warnings: OOCness, language

Genre: romance, slice of life, school life, humor,

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga or the series! Nor the songs mentioned in this fic! Don't sue me k! Cuz I'm dead broke…

Summery: High school junior Allen Walker fell in love at first sight with an exotic man on the first day of school. Later down he was given the shock of his life when he found out that the man was his homeroom and English teacher! But that won't stop him; he's determined to claim his beloved sensei.

A/N: A new story for the New Year! Hopefully this one ends this year.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Fated Encounter

"Allen get up!" a stern yet cheery sounding voice yelled from down the stairs. "It's the first day of school, you can't be late!" the voice got louder as it got closer and closer to the room.

A loud groan sounded from the dark room. There was a brief rustle of clothes but then it became silent.

"Five more minutes…" the person under the covers groaned in a sleep laced voice.

The man who stood outside the door sighed. He wiped his hands on the brown apron he wore and pushed the door open. "Allen, get up this instant!" he shouted.

Allen jumped up from under the covers up at the sound of the man's voice. The sheets fell down around him revealing his messy white hair that was similar to the man's own. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes then yarned.

"Eh? What time it is?" his hazy gray eyes tried to adjust to the bright light that flowed through the windows the man opened.

"Its fifteen after seven and you are going to be late if you don't hurry up," the man tried to maneuver his way in the messy room of his son. He didn't know what or what not to step on with the amount of junk that was on the floor. "And how much time do I need to tell you to clean up this room?"

Allen chuckled and then yarned. "More times than I need to hear?" he kicked off the covers and got out of bed. It was the first day of school and he so didn't want to go. "Mana, do I have to go today?"

Mana turned to him with an understanding look on his face. The first day of school might be a bit scary and intimidating for new students but… "Allen, get ready and come down for breakfast." Mana wasn't about to cuddle Allen.

Allen ran over to where Mana stood and dropped to his knees. "Mana! Can't I miss today? Please~" gray eyes sparkled cutely. "I promise to do all the chores if you let me." He gave his famous puppy dog eyes and internally grinned. _'Ha Mana can't resist those eyes!'_

Mana looked as if he would waver for a second but then he laughed. "Those eyes would work if you were still ten years old," he said once the laughing subsided. His tone became serious. "Get ready and be downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes." With that said he left the dump that was Allen's room.

Allen fell back into a pile of dirty clothes with a sigh. "Aw man, this is gonna suck…" he contemplated lying there and falling asleep but he didn't want to deal with an angry Mana. _'He might take away my new PS3…'_ So with another sigh he got up and grabbed a towel then sauntered on to the bathroom. A grin appeared on his lips. _'I'm gonna take my time in the bath…hehehe.'_

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

'_Note to self, never piss Mana off,'_ Allen increased his pace. It was ten minutes to eight and he was going to be late for school. He thought that if he took a long time in the shower Mana would give in and take him to school but when he got out Mana was gone. Sure he thought at the time that he would miss school like he originally planned but when he looked around the house everything was locked and all his game consoles were missing. So that ruled out staying home. He then thought about spending his time in the arcades but then he saw the letter from Mana that said:

Miss school and you'll be in detention for the whole year.

Mana had called the principal and if he – Allen – didn't turn up for school today; he would be screwed. _'Stupid Mana! He's so heartless.'_ It was hard enough that Mana had to threaten him to go to school. He hoped he wouldn't get Mykk-sensei for another term. Having him for his homeroom teacher last year was torture enough. Ah he could see it now, all the girls fawning over him while the teacher in turn was hitting on his best friend. _'Lavi I don't know how you manage to avoid him'_ He was so glad he wasn't Mykk-sensei's type.

He made a left and stopped at pedestrian crossing as the traffic lights were saying green. _'I'm so dead if I don't reach that gate before eight!'_ The light flashed amber and then it finally turned green. He was about to walk off when a hand rested on his shoulder. The touch shocked him and he turned to see who it was only to have the breath knocked out of him. Someone ran into him, damn it! The sudden hit caused him to fall on the person that was before him and both of them toppled to the ground.

"_Damn it that hurts_!" he complained fluent English. The person below him kneed him in his gut and he scrambled to get up. "Sorry!" he apologized and then helped the person off the ground. "Ah someone bounced into me and I fell…" his voice trailed off when he actually looked at the person before him. "Ah…uh…um…" It seemed the cat had got his tongue.

The man before him was a tall raven haired man with stern and composed cobalt eyes. He wore a normal dark blue suit but on him it looked as if he was a model. His long raven hair was caught in a low ponytail and he had in a pair of black gem earrings. To Allen he looked gorgeous and for him it was love at first sight. The guy before him was some sort of a goddess sent down to take his heart and he was willing to give it, that was until the guy spoke.

"Oi brat quit spacing out. Are you a moron or something?" the harsh words that spilled from those beautiful pink lips snapped Allen back to reality.

"Eh?" Allen's mind tried to wrap around the insulting words that were thrown at him and it didn't seem to pin it to the beautiful man.

"Do you not understand Japanese, moyashi?" the man snorted. "_Idiot bean sprout._"

Allen blinked at what the raven haired beauty said. He was pretty sure his English was good if not perfect. _'Did he just insult me in both Japanese and English?'_

"Um sorry," he replied with a slightly embarrassed smile. "I uh was a bit dizzy from the fall."

The man scoffed and brushed him self off. "I highly doubt that," he picked up his discarded briefcase. "Look where you're going next time, moyashi."

Allen nodded and was locked in a trans as he watched the man walk off. He was still in a daze even after the hot raven left. _'He is so cute…'_ His mind was in bliss. The guy he just met had completely stolen his heart. _'Damn it I didn't get his name!'_ He face palmed. How stupid was he? He missed a good opportunity to find out more about the guy. _'I wonder if he was a business man. Hmm maybe he's a male model!'_ He was so caught up with his hot raven hair mystery guy that he didn't notice that he missed the crossing and that he had to wait for the next time the light turned red. By the time he realized that he was standing at pedestrian crossing it was already after eight o clock.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

Allen gave a sigh. He'd been doing that a lot lately. He crushed that tardy slip that he had in his grasp and stuffed it into his back pocket. Great, it was the first day of school and he had detention already. The halls were empty and that was a clear sign that he was late for homeroom. He quickened his steps towards the second year classrooms to find his classroom. _'I wonder who's in my class this year.'_ He stopped in front of room 2A and slid the door open. Once he stepped in he was instantly attacked by a blur of red.

"Allen~" the redhead squealed. He was a few centimeters shorter than the albino and he pouted at that. "Aw ya got taller again!" he complained.

"Lavi!" Allen grinned as he returned the redhead's hug. "You're in my homeroom this year? Awesome!"

"I kno' cool huh?" Lavi released Allen and pulled his cheeks. "So ya really came. Weren't you da one who said you'd miss da first day of school?"

Allen tried to reply but with Lavi pulling his cheeks it was kind of hard. He grabbed Lavi's hands to stop the torture.

"Mana forced me," he replied once he felt his jaw wasn't feeling like jelly. "So is Lenalee here too?"

Lavi shook his head. "Nah, she's in 2C two doors down," he replied. "Its jus' you an' me."

Allen nodded. He was in the same homeroom as his other friend Lenalee in his freshman year. Lavi was in the same class too but he transferred out because of Mykk-sensei. He really wondered why they didn't fire that sexual harassing teacher.

"Well hopefully we'll have some of the same classes with her," Allen said as he followed Lavi to their seats. "I'm so glad we won't have that pervert for drama this year."

Tyki Mykk was the teacher for first year and fourth year drama and since they were second years they won't have to see him.

"Haha ya hate him that much?" Lavi chuckled. He took his seat which was the second to last seat in the first row of the classroom. Allen took the seat behind him. "He was bothering me ya kno'"

"Yeah _I know_!" Allen yelled. "The pervert was asking me _everything_ about you! It was torture every morning that I just came late and ditched in the evenings."

"Which is why ya practically lived in detention," Lavi added with a chuckle. "Anyway I heard we're gettin' a new homeroom teacher this year, he's a strict one I hear. He hasn't dropped by yet but he should be soon, homeroom is almost over."

"Really?" Allen took out his Ipod and stuffed the earphones in his ear. "Who cares, I'm going to listen to some tunes. If teach comes in holla at me."

He turned it one and the familiar boom of 'Cleaning Out My Closet' by Eminem blared in his ears. His head nodded his head to the song and mouthed the words. Though he lived in Japan he was British by birth. He did listen to some Japanese songs but he loved the English ones too and Eminem was one of his favorite rappers.

Lavi was about to comment on why Allen should probably put his Ipod away but the door slid open. His first reaction was to alert Allen but the raven haired man who stood at the door had him frozen in his tracks. _'Holy shit, he's so freaking hot.'_

"Good morning everyone," Lavi was stuck in a trans at his voice. "I'm your homeroom teacher for the year and also your English teacher." He walked over to the chalk board and wrote his name with the chalk that was there. "My name is Kanda Yuu, you all may call me Kanda-sensei."

Everyone stood up, except for Allen who was still wrapped up in his music. He had his head on the desk with his eyes closed as he continued to mouth the words of the song.

"Good morning Kanda-sensei," the class chorused.

Kanda seemed pleased with the greeting and he waved for them to sit but something caught his sharp eyes. There was an ill-mannered brave idiot that didn't stand to greet him. A smirk tugged his lips, it wasn't even there for a minute yet and he would be dishing out a detention slip. He walked down the isle to where the unsuspecting boy sat. _'He's listening to music too? That's one week of detention.'_

"How rude," Kanda tapped the desk and Allen lifted his head up. _'Eh it's the moron!'_ He grabbed the ear phones and accidentally yanked it out of the Ipod. Since the earphones were out the song that played blared from the mini speakers.

_~…how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get. You selfish bitch! I hope you fucking burn in hell for this shit! Remember when–~_

Kanda's eyes widened at the profane words that he heard. Even though he was fully Japanese, he majored in English so he understood the words perfectly. Allen quickly dug into his bag and turned his Ipod off before Eminem could poison anymore minds. _'Shit! Crap! The teacher was here? Why didn't Lavi warn me?'_ He looked in front of him and saw that Lavi was staring starry eyed at the teacher. _'That suit looks familiar…'_

"It's my first day here and the first day of school and you've already gotten a week of detention from me. You are a troublesome moyashi," Kanda had his hands out. "I will need that music player."

Allen's eyes widened when he saw the person before him. _'Oh my god it's him!'_ His mind screamed at him to say something and get that beautiful person's name. He got up from his seat and grabbed Kanda's hand then yelled the first things that came to his mind.

"Please marry me!" though his mind yelled at him to say something, that wasn't what it meant.

The entire class was silent and Kanda was shocked to silence as well. Allen blushed when he realized that he said that out loud in his class. He gulped and stumbled over his words but Kanda raised his hand to shut him up.

"Two weeks detention," Kanda said then he took Allen's Ipod and walked back to his desk.

Allen groaned and dropped back into his seat. He was beyond embarrassed but at least he was able to make his feelings clear to the one he had a crush on.

"Ya like sensei too?" Lavi asked. There was an unknown emotion swirling in his one visual eye. "But I didn't think you'd propose right off da bat."

"Eh, what do you mean by 'too'?" Allen asked. He was suspicious that Lavi might have a crush on their sensei too.

Lavi grinned. "Yuu-sensei is so my type."

'_Yuu-sensei? His name is so beautiful.'_ "Sensei's name is Yuu?" Allen asked.

"Yup, Kanda Yuu," Lavi replied. "Sorry Allen, I'll be the one to get Yuu-sensei after all I saw him first."

Allen shook his head. "Nuh uh, that's where you're wrong," he declared with a smile. "I met him this morning."

"You moyashi at the back, do you want to raise it to three weeks?" Kanda barked. "Pay attention!"

Allen jumped up from his seat and to his feet. "Sorry Yuu-sensei!" He flinched when he saw the vein in Kanda's forehead get bigger.

"It's Kanda-sensei to you," Kanda growled out.

"Hai, Kanda-sensei!" Allen felt kind of small. He turned to glare at Lavi who was snickering softly to himself then took his seat. _'Damn it! I'll show you! I'll be the one to get Kanda-sensei.'_ Allen smiled to himself. He had his plan already. Friends or not, he wasn't about to hand Kanda-sensei over to Lavi.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

A/N: So how was it? Interesting or not? And Kanda is a teacher! Yay!

Next Chapter: The Bet

Ja na

Kaos


	2. Chapter 2 The Bet

Disclaimer: ok, I don't own…

Warnings: language, UNBETA'D

A/N: this little bugger took a while, damn. Good news was, once I started writing it kinda flowed! Yatta! Lol I'm just glad that this story is well loved. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this crazy little chappie~

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Bet

"I see ya still hav yer record goin' strong~" Lavi grinned. "Two weeks detention on da first day of school, only you man."

Allen groaned as they rounded the corner. Homeroom was finished and it was time for their first class, Drama. "It's your fault and you know it."

Lavi had the audacity to look appalled. "Me? I think not," he chuckled. "I wasn't the one to propose to sensei right off the bat."

Allen's already red cheeks darkened and he quickened his steps, as if walking away would quell his embarrassment.

"Oi Allen wait up!" Lavi chucked as he gave chase. Allen was pretty fast when he needed to be. "Come on wait up!"

All his pleas were ignored and he was left running just to catch up to the pace Allen set. Soon the two were before the drama room and Allen pushed the door and stepped in. Lavi followed after and they quickly found a seat as the class was still relatively empty.

"Don't be such a grumpy ass Allen," Lavi joked as he took the seat in the last row at the extreme back. Allen was in the seat beside him on his right. "I'm jus' yanking ya chain."

"Well it wasn't that funny!" Allen had his head on the desk and his voice was muffled by his arms. "I was embarrassed as hell when I realized what I said!"

The door slid open and more students filed in. Two girls seemingly engrossed in their conversation were the last to enter the classroom. The one who had short cropped dark green hair paused in midsentence, looking around for a set of seats and that was when she spotted Allen and Lavi. Her deep purple eyes lit up and she hurried over to them, pulling her friend with her.

"Allen! Lavi!" she grinned as she stopped before Allen's desk. "Good to see you two."

Allen looked up seeing the green haired girl before him and his face instantly lit up. "Lenalee! Cool you're in this Drama class too?"

Lenalee smile brightly. "Sure looks like it," she pulled her friend up beside her. "Hey let me introduce you all. This is Lou Fa she's in my homeroom. Lou Fa these are my childhood friends Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman."

Lou Fa's face was bright red and she bowed her head. Her long dark hair was caught in two and the glasses she wore slipped down her nose when she bowed.

"P-please to m-meet you W-walker-san Bookman-san," she said in a shutter.

"Nice to meet you too," Allen said with a smile and Lou Fa's heart skipped a beat. "You don't have to be so nervous around us, you know."

"Yeah!" Lavi added with one of his infamous grins. "We won't bite, unless you want us to."

Lenalee chuckled when she saw that Lou Fa's blush spread all the way to her ears and neck. "So guys, how's the new homeroom teacher? I hear he's a coldhearted beauty." At the blissful look on both Allen and Lavi's face she got intrigued. "Eh what's with that look? Come one tell me what's up!" She took the empty seat in front of Allen and Lou Fa took the one to Allen's right. "Now talk, I can tell from your expressions that something went down."

"Well…" Lavi continued with a small smirk. "Let's just say Allen here proposed to our sensei."

A coat of blush spread across Allen's cheeks and Lenalee's eyes widened. "No way!" she yelled with a chuckle. "You're kidding right?"

"I wish he was," Allen's face rivaled an overripe tomato. "Can you guys lay off it already? I mean its yesterday's news!"

Lenalee grinned but when she saw the sad look on Lou Fa's face, she felt a bit bad. It seemed her friend had a crush on Allen. To hear that that the person she liked proposed to someone else must be disheartening.

"Aw I say forget the bad and move on," she gave Allen a suggestive wink. "I'm sure there are plenty others out there." And just as subtle she winked in Lou Fa's direction.

When Lou Fa saw that her face darkened to an even deeper shade of red. She held her head down as if she was waiting for Allen to make the first move, but when he didn't turn to address her she swallowed her shyness and turned to say something to him.

"U-um…W-walk–"

"Forget sensei? No way!" Allen yelled interrupting the low voiced Lou Fa. "Its fate I'm telling you, F-A-T-E! I met sensei at the crossing a little before I came to school. That can't just be a mere coincidence! I'm telling you fate wants us to be together and who am I to deny what fate wants."

Lavi and Lenalee shook their heads, both for the same reason. Poor Lou Fa, she was shot down before she even tried.

"But that's where you're wrong, dear Allen," Lavi countered with a smirk. "Fate brought _me_ and sensei together. So I suggest that you lay off."

Lenalee sighed when the two tuned to face each other, engaging in a glaring contest. She got to admit, it was kind of cute. It also reminded her of eleven years ago when the two fought over a middle school guy who they mistook as a girl. That was the bloodiest she'd ever seen a confession get. Her two friends were knocked out the minute they opened their mouth and said:

"Miss will you go out with me?"

She wondered if they were still traumatized by the incident. Ever since then they made sure to 'check' before jumping to assumptions about a person's gender. Sure the 'checking' act got them a few whacks here and there but thanks to it they were perfectly capable of distinguishing the girls from the girly looking males.

The three continued talking, while Lou Fa wallowed in her self grief. She made a comment once in a while but only when they prompted her for a response. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice their teacher come in. and that was a mistake Lavi will continue to regret.

A smirk crossed their teacher's face and his amber gold eyes lit up considerably when they landed on the redhead. _'My honey.'_ He closed the door behind him and stepped to the front of the class. All chatter ceased.

Allen's group noticed the silence and just as they were about to turn to face the front their teacher spoke.

"Welcome to second year Drama, I'm your sensei, Tyki Mykk."

Lavi froze in mid sentence. Allen – who was leaning his chair back – lost balance and fell to the ground. Lenalee and most of the class who saw Allen's fall laughed and Lou Fa rushed over to Allen's side to help him up.

"Are you ok Walker-san?" she asked helping him to his feet.

Allen appreciated the help. "_No fucking way_," he murmured in English. "_This can't be_…"

Lou Fa knew a little bit of English and a flush spread across her cheeks when she heard Allen curse.

Tyki smirked. "Ah, surprised to see me?"

Lavi suddenly got up. "Ah well lookie at this lovely surprise," he gave Lenalee and Allen a small wave. "So it seems I've overstayed my visit. I'll be going now~"

A low chuckle reverberated in the classroom and Lavi didn't know why it got him so riled up. Tyki turned his golden gaze to Lavi, pinning him on spot with his piercing eyes.

"Stay, I won't do or say anything," he said with a bit of humor in his voice. "I'm just your drama teacher, unless you want it to be something more?"

"Ah drama teacher is nice," Lavi said with a nod and he reluctantly took his seat. Not like he could go anywhere, Tyki blocked the only exit.

Tyki returned to his spot at the front of the class and he addressed them once more. This time talking about the curriculum and what they would be doing for the semester.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

After Drama, the two groups went their separate ways. Lenalee and Lou Fa to the west area where they had Physics while Allen and Lavi went to a classroom near their homeroom for Mathematics.

"Who would have guessed?" Lavi yelled, completely riled up. "That stupid perverted teacher, he's stalking me I tell ya!"

Allen wondered if he would have been that persistent. Tyki changed from teaching first and last years to teaching second and third years just so that he could have a chance to teach Lavi. _'Ah, he must really love Lavi…'_

"Tell me Allen is that anyway to treat a student? They should lock the creep up for…" his voice trailed off and in an instant he left Allen's side.

Allen didn't have time to blink with the way Lavi disappeared so fast. It could be either one of two things, Tyki or…

"Yuu-sensei let me help you with those."

A frown crossed Allen's face. He guessed right. Lavi was sucking up to his crush. _'Damn it!'_ He hurried over to where the two stood. Kanda was holding a large pile of books and papers in his hands and Lavi was trying to take some from him.

"I'll help you sensei," he tried taking some of the papers also.

"Oi you two, back off," Kanda growled, positively pissed. He had no tolerance or time for stupid suck ups and teacher's pets. "You two have a class now get going."

"But sensei…" the two boys pouted. They glared at each other as if telling the other to leave but neither budged.

"I'll help sensei," Allen insisted. His hands still on a couple of books Kanda carried.

"No I will," Lavi was adamant. He wasn't budging an inch as he clasped the papers in his hands. "Besides I like sensei more."

A spot of pink dusted Kanda's cheeks at the words Lavi said.

"No I do," Allen gripped the books tighter. "It was love at first sight."

The spot of pink got darker and darker as the two argued on whom loved him more. A vein throbbed on the left side of his head as his anger rose to an ultimate high. Without warning he yanked the books and paper away from the two but this caused them to spill all over the floor. It only made him even more pissed. He balled his hands into a fist and struck the two in their heads.

"You morons! Stop with this senseless fraternizing and **go to class**!" he yelled.

Allen and Lavi instantly gripped their heads and bowed in apology to Kanda. They were about to turn away and leave when Kanda hooked his fingers on the collar of their white shirts.

"Before you idiots leave," he began in a calm voice. At the tone he used it made Allen and Lavi relieved because they thought Kanda would be pissed at them. They turned to face him and gulped, felling the need to wet their pants on spot at the bloodcurdling look Kanda gave them. "**Clean up this damn mess**!"

"Hai sensei!" they scrambled on the floor, picking up every single paper and books and placing them into a neat stack at Kanda's feet. When they were done they got up and gave Kanda one last apologetic bow before running off to their class.

Kanda gave a sigh and stooped down to pick up the books and papers. "Kids today are a fucking pain in the ass," but even though he said that, there was a small smile – if one look close enough they'd see it – on his face as he made his way down the hall.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

Lavi pouted. "It's your fault sensei got mad at us."

Allen scoffed and snorted. "Yeah, blame everything one me!" he glared at the redhead. "Like it's my fault we're out here holding these damn buckets full of water!"

"Quite out there you two!"

Allen and Lavi straightened up. "Hai Link-sensei!"

Once they were sure he had gone back to teaching they slumped against the wall with a deep sigh. Technically it was both their faults that they got into trouble with their Math teacher Howard Link. After being shooed by Kanda they arrived to class late, and if that wasn't bad enough they started arguing again. Link sent them outside to stand for the remainder of the class with two buckets filled with water in both their hands, as the bickering was bordering on a fist fight. They were lucky they didn't get a detention slip.

"Ouch…my arm feels like it's gonna fall off," Lavi complained as he shifted his weight on his legs by lightly hopping side to side.

"Stop that, you're spilling the water," Allen scolded. He sighed once more and leaned against the wall. "Why do we always have to fall for the same person?"

Lavi shrugged and followed suit. He rested his head on the wall and looked up. "It's a curse I guess."

"Looks like it," Allen glared up at the ceiling. "Some great deity is having fun screwing around with us. I bet this is like some fucking game for them, watching two best friends fight like dogs over one hot guy."

A smile crossed Lavi face. "Yeah, sensei is really hot isn't he?" a spot of drool dribble down his chin as a naughty image of Kanda appeared in his head. "I bet it really pink there."

Allen nodded and then he stopped. _'Really pink?'_ The phrase finally registered to his head and he almost had a nosebleed. _'Leave it to Lavi to linger on something so perverted.'_

"Hey, you think we were bothering sensei with our feelings?" he asked after the silence between them went on for too long. "I mean wouldn't he be freaked out with two guys suddenly confessing their love to him a guy?"

Lavi pondered on what Allen said and then shrugged. "Nah, I'm sure sensei bats for our team."

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

"Are you guys really stupid?" Lenalee sighed. It was now lunch time and they were in the school cafeteria eating. "Of he would think like that! I'd think the same too if two weirdo gay guys confessed to me."

"Hey we're bi," Allen and Lavi defended. They sat before her and Lou Fa at a table near the entrance.

Lenalee snorted. "Oh well excuse me for thinking you two only like men," sarcasm laced every inch of her words, but Lou Fa looked relieved. As if she thought she stood a change with Allen as he still liked women. "Anyway if you having realized it, all you have is a teacher student relationship. One more reason that he won't take you seriously."

Allen took a bite of his club sandwich. Well what Lenalee said was true, they were student and teacher and they couldn't be anything more or else they would fire Kanda. He would have bought it completely if Lavi hadn't opened his mouth.

"That's bull," Lavi snorted, picking at his macaroni and cheese. "I'm sure Cross isn't some student."

Lenalee's face darkened and she turned away from the two. Allen blinked and then a smirk crossed his lips. How could he forget? Lenalee was dating the Physics teacher Cross Marian.

"Maybe you should practice what you preach," Allen said with a sly smile and Lenalee's blush darkened.

"Shut up!" she snapped. Her face as bright as an overripe tomato.

Lou Fa sat confused as to what they were talking about, but she figured it was something only really close friends would know. She placed a hand on Lenalee's arm but was surprised when she was suddenly yanked from her seat.

"Lenalee33!" the sudden cheery yell almost had Lou Fa's heart jumping from her chest.

She looked beside her seeing Lenalee wrapped in the arms of the school doctor. His bespectacled dark green eyes glittered brightly and his smile widened when he hugged Lenalee closer.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee shuttered in embarrassment. "Let go!" She managed to pry her brother off her back and she patted him on his head.

Allen chuckled as he watched the siblings interact. He finished his sandwich in one gulp. "It's rare to see you here Komui-sensei," a knowing glint appeared in his eyes. "Looking for someone?"

Komui smiled brightly. "Why yes I am Allen-kun," his smile widened when he spotted that familiar tuff of honey brown hair. The instant their eyes met, sparkling emerald with dull turquoise, the latter ran. "Time for the chase~!" He hurried off, chasing after the fourth year student who had just exited the canteen in a rush.

"Komui and Reever are as crazy as ever I see," Lavi chuckled as he passed his unfinished macaroni and cheese to Allen who devoured it within seconds.

"They are the school's weirdest couple after all," Allen replied as he finished the macaroni and cheese Lavi gave him. "So Lenalee, are you going to discard your sensei and student statement?"

Lenalee shrugged and took her seat. "Whatever do what you want."

Twin grins appeared on Allen's and Lavi's face. "We'll do just that." They turned to face each other.

"So wanna bet?" Lavi gave a challenging smirk as he stretched his right hand for Allen to take. "Let's see who'll be able to get Yuu-sensei's heart. The looser gives up completely."

Allen took the hand. "Alright you're on," he gave a smirk of his own. "No hard feelings when the other wins."

"Sure thing," Lavi replied without missing a beat.

Lou Fa looked at the two and the determination that shone on both their faces. The only thing she was thinking about was the bet. She really hoped Lavi won so that she could get Allen for herself as she really liked him.

"Oh boy, things are getting heated," Lenalee said with a shake of her head. She really hoped things wouldn't get out of end and also that the two would still remain close friends after all this was over.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

A/N: chapter end~ phew, finally. This was pretty easy to write, considering how long I neglected writing…sorry everyone if it was really late! R&R okies huns~!

Next Chapter: Make Your Move

Ja na

Kaos


	3. Chapter 3 Make Your Move

Disclaimer: …don't own!

Warnings: language, possible typoes, UNBETA'D

A/N: yatta another chapter~! Thank you all for reading, reviewing and what not~! I'm so glad this story is well loved~

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Make Your Move

Kanda couldn't help but feel annoyed. How could he not, with those two idiots at the front of his class giving him varying stares. It was driving him _nuts_. He was tempted to kick the morons out of his class but they hadn't done anything…_yet_.

"Turn to page six," he said as he adjusted his glasses. "We'll start with the passage on that page. Can I have a volunteer to read the…" his voice trialed off when he saw two hands in his peripheral vision. _'God these brats!'_ He covered his face with his right hand. "Yukimori please read."

Yukimori sat up quickly, ditching the porn manga he was reading under his desk. He scanned through the text book, trying to find the page they were on. When his search became fruitless he raised his head. "Um sensei…I can't find the page…"

Kanda resisted the urge to face-palm. The class was filled with a bunch of idiots.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

Break time caught Kanda on the roof, smoking. He didn't want to stay in the staffroom due to a certain drama teacher. _'First day teaching and already I'm regretting it.'_ He sighed, taking a drag from the cigarette between his lips. His eyes strayed to his gold watch. _'Just one more session till I can finally go home.'_ Maybe he should have declined the job offer from his uncle, but his damn uncle was so persistent and left no room for refusal.

"Damn old man," he took another drag, relishing the addictive nicotine in his lungs. "I doubt he'll let me quit."

Just then the door leading to the roof was forcefully pushed open. Kanda almost jumped, _almost_, but he had a good control over his body to let anything startle him. He flicked the ashes from the end of his cigarette and turned towards the door. If that was a student he would definitely let them feel the wrath of interrupting his private time. The voices became louder and more distinguishable as he got closer.

"The hell is your problem?"

Kanda almost face palmed when he recognized who the voice belonged to. _'Is that moyashi stalking me?'_ He would have thought that if it wasn't for the scene he walked in on. It looked liked Allen was being bullied by a bunch of older students. The five of them surrounded him in a threatening manner as if they were ready to lounge any minute now.

'_So he's a troublemaker too?'_ Kanda was tempted to stay back and see how things would turn out, but he was a teacher and there was no way he could let any form of bullying go unpunished. _'That moyashi should thank me.'_

Just before the guy who seemed to be the leader could lash out at Allen, Kanda walked towards them.

"Oi oi oi, what's going on here?" he had his arms crossed across his chest, careful not to rest it on his lit cigarette between his fingers.

Immediately everyone seemed to pause in what they were doing and turned to him. Their faces paled when they saw Kanda but Allen's own seemed to light up considerably. Kanda was about to say something but before he could the five guys made a dash for it. Allen didn't notice. He was too busy paying attention to Kanda to notice anything.

"Sensei," he walked over to the older man. "Man so embarrassing, having you see me in something like that."

There was a frown on Kanda's face. He didn't take kindly to having one of his students bullied. "What was that about moyashi?"

Allen shrugged. "Just some idiots who don't like my looks," he waved his hand in a dismissive way. "Well it's nothing really. I've been dealing with idiots like them all my life so it's no big."

Kanda didn't think it was something someone should get used to, but it wasn't his problem anymore. He got rid of the guys so now he should get rid of the moyashi.

"Whatever, go to class," and because he couldn't wait he took a long drag from his cigarette.

An amused look crossed Allen's face. "I didn't know that sensei smoked," he smiled knowing that he knew that little fact and Lavi didn't. "Well I don't mind that cause I smoke too. Mind if I?" He reached into his shirt pocket and took out a single cig from the pack.

"C-l-a-s-s," Kanda spelt the word, incase the dunce didn't understood what he meant before.

"Yeah I know," Allen grinned as he placed the bud to his lips. "Its self study, so…"

Ah self study. Kanda internally groaned. The idiot didn't look like he would be leaving anytime soon and that really freaking sucked. Allen fished out his lighter and brought it up to his unlit cigarette but before he could light it Kanda grabbed on to his hand, taking the lighter from him.

"You aren't thinking of lighting that with me here eh brat?" Kanda took one last drag from his own and crushed it under his heel, before fishing out another and lighting it with the lighter he took from Allen. "You're just asking for another week of detention aren't you?"s

"No," Allen replied truthfully. He held the back of Kanda's head and pulled him forward, quickly lighting his cigarette on the tip of Kanda's lit one. "But if it's with you then yeah."

Kanda had to applaud the brat for his boldness. Most people wouldn't be so brave to do what that cheeky kid did. Unwillingly a small smirk crossed his face. The kid was getting really interesting. He tossed back the lighter to Allen and walked back to where he was before, leaning against the railing and smoking. Allen followed him without a word and they stood side by side smoking in a comfortable silence that was until Allen broke it.

"So…" he exhaled the nicotine from his system. "Are you dating anyone now?"

If Kanda didn't expect a question like that from the moyashi he would have choked on the smoke in his lungs. Instead, he calmly exhaled and took another drag. When he exhaled again he looked at Allen. "It's none of your business." He took another drag.

Allen figured Kanda-sensei wouldn't answer, but damn he wanted to know. _'Oh well, I'll just interpret that as I'm-not-seeing-anyone-now.'_ The thought eased his mind a bit.

"But you can tell me right?" Allen was persistent.

Kanda was beginning to feel annoyed. Here the mood was going good but the idiot just _had_ to ruin it. "Why would I want to tell you?"

"Because!" Allen was about to go into long explanation as to why he would want to know whether or not his future lover was in a relationship but the bell rang.

"That's the bell, get to homeroom," Kanda said as tossed his cigarette to the floor and crushed it under his heel. He made a beeline to the door, not wanting to hear anymore of Allen's crap.

Allen did the same with his cigarette and followed after Kanda. "Sensei, wait up!"

Kanda turned back to face him and before Allen could close his mouth he slipped a strawberry flavoured chewy inside. Allen looked at him confused when he dropped a few more candy in his hands.

"You smell like smoke," Kanda replied frankly. "Chew that and head to homeroom. If you're late then I'm adding two more days to your detention."

Allen saluted, internally happy that Kanda gave him something. "Yes sir!"

He headed out the door and down the steps, taking them in a bundle. Within seconds he was gone. Kanda popped a peppermint chewy in his mouth and made his way down. He felt a bit better than how he felt before but he would be damned if he said it was due to the moyashi's company.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

"Since today is the first day of school I'll cut you guys some slack for being complete morons," Kanda had no qualms about stating what was on his mind. He wasn't going to butter anything up or sugarcoat things. He'd say it as it was. If his class held a bunch on morons he'd call them a bunch of morons. "I'll work out a timetable for cleanup duty but for today everyone will be cleaning."

Almost everyone groaned at that.

"But sensei, I thought you were gonna cut us some slack for today!"

Kanda clicked his tongue. "I am. Aren't I limiting it to cleanup duty? If anyone is brave enough to leave, I'll know," he picked up his register and headed for the door. "Oi moyashi detention starts at three, don't be late."

"Yup sensei~!" Allen had a grin on his face that freaked out everyone who saw it. He winked at Kanda which when ignored.

Kanda rolled his eyes at Allen's response and then left the classroom.

Lavi was at Allen's side the minute Kanda was gone. He was curious as to why Allen was missing during self study. _'Interrogation time~'_

"So where'd you ran off to?" he voiced out in a nonchalant tone. "You left to go to the bathroom and never came back till class ended."

Allen was silent for a while. He didn't want to tell Lavi that he got cornered by the seniors who seemed to have a problem with him. If he told him that then he probably might drag Lavi back into the mess he got him out of. The seniors were only bothering him as he made sure they wouldn't get a chance to go near Lavi. So it would defeat the purpose if he told Lavi the truth.

"I went up to the roof for a smoke and saw Kanda-sensei," he told half of the truth. "We kept each other company till the bell rang."

Lavi looked closely at Allen, scrutinizing his body for any bruises. He knew Allen's been hiding the fact that he's being bullied just to prevent him from worrying. "No way," he said after a while. "Like hell I'll believe that."

Allen shrugged. "Whatever you say," there was a grin on his face. "I'm not lying you know. I was really with sensei."

"Oi fag, why don't you clam up and help with the cleaning?" a male voice yelled. His target was most definitely Allen.

Allen didn't even flinch at the harsh tone directed at him. He turned to the boy that addressed him with a smile on, ready to give him a proper response. Lavi though was fucking pissed and so were some of the girls in the class. Before Allen or Lavi could say anything, the girls were already on the guy.

"Oi loser take that back!" one girl yelled. "Allen just happens to be open minded. So what if he swings both ways!"

"Yeah," another girl backed up the first one. "He's a gentleman to girls too, unlike you other boys!"

The girls looked like they were ready to tear the poor boy from limb to limb for his comment. Allen took it as a cue to separate things before it got really bloody.

"Girls, girls calm down," Allen had on his million dollar smile that left most of the girls weak in the knees. "I don't condone bloodshed."

"Ah Allen," there was a dreamy look in their eyes from Allen's smile.

Lavi shook his head in disbelief. "Those chicks sure have it bad for you," he whispered in his ear.

Allen grinned. "Dated most of them last year."

"No lie?" Lavi's eyes were wide with shock. "Slept with any?"

"Five or so probably," Allen replied with a shrug. He leaned closer to Lavi and whispered in his ear. "Truth be told they weren't all that."

Lavi nodded in understanding. "Ah, I got ya."

The two them grinned and then suddenly burst out laughing. Everyone around looked at them weirdly no quite getting the joke. Most backed away from them, thinking that they were finally going screwy but some of the girl's were starry eyed, loving the way their voice sounded as they laughed.

Their laughter died down and they sighed looking really content.

"We're a couple of weirdoes huh?" the grin hadn't left Lavi's face.

Allen matched his grin with one of his own. "Yeah we sure are."

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

Allen dragged himself home after a seemingly _long_ hour in detention. He swore Kanda-sensei would have been the teacher in charge but he was given a rude awakening when he saw Leverrier-sensei. If he was going to be the one in charge of detention for the next two weeks he would no doubt cry his eyes out. Leverrier-sensei was not only scary as hell; he was a complete tyrant who loved torturing poor students. He was so glad that he didn't have him as his History teacher, but poor Lenalee and Lou Fa did. _'They sure got some bad luck.'_

"Allen, you're late," Mana was at the door just as Allen opened it. He appeared to be really dressed up as if he was planning on going somewhere.

"And you're early," Allen replied, looking at his watch. "It's only ten after four. I wasn't expecting you back from work till five."

Mana shrugged and stepped back so that Allen could get inside. "I finished early today."

"Yeah, sure," Allen was skeptical. He followed Mana to living room and took a seat on the cream coloured couch. "So…got a date with Adam?"

A coat a red dusted Mana's cheeks and he looked everywhere but at Allen's face. He walked over to the loveseat and sat down, looking at his watch.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, trying to rid the blush on his face.

Allen leaned back into the couch, getting comfortable. "You're way too dressed up," he pointed at Mana's outfit. "And you never finish work early for no reason. Plus the way you're looking at your watch makes me think that you're waiting on someone."

There was no fooling Allen not that Mana had to. Allen knew about his lover for a long time now but it was still embarrassing talking to his son about his love life.

"Come on Mana can't you just be openly honest and say you have a date with Adam?" Allen had his legs crossed on the arm of the couch. "It's not like I mind. You've been with the guy for six years now." _'Though I only found out about him last year.'_ "It's not like I'm going to tell you not to see him."

"I know that but it's just embarrassing," Mana pouted with his hands crossed. "You're still a kid."

Allen raised his head. "Hello Mana I'm sixteen," he sat up turning to his father. "Geez it's not like I'm asking you guys how you have sex." He shuddered as the thought of his father doing it left his mind scarred.

Mana's face lit up brightly and the blush spread to the back of his neck and ears. "Allen!"

"Hey I'm scarred just saying that, ya kno," Allen replied in all honesty.

Mana was about to say something but the doorbell interrupted him. He quickly got up and ran towards the door, completely forgetting that he was going to say something to Allen. On the way he combed back his curly white hair with his fingers and brush away imaginary dust from his clothes. Once he deemed himself alright he opened the door. His heart fluttered in his chest when he saw the usually impeccably dressed man in a casual outfit.

"My, what a feast for my eyes," the man had thick curly raven hair and piercing gold eyes. There was a light shadow of a beard on his chin that connected to his sideburns and it gave him a rugged appearance. He reached out for Mana's right hand, bringing it up to his lips and placing a small kiss on the knuckles. "You look lovely, Mana."

Mana blushed but pulled away his hand with a huff. "I don't need you to tell me, I know that already Adam."

Adam chuckled, loving his lover's embarrassed expression. His lover was a complete tsundere. "But it's only fitting that I tell you so every time."

"You don't have to," Mana's blush darkened.

At this point Adam had Mana in his arms. He tilted his chin up, watching as his blush darkened even more. _'What a nice cherry colour.'_

"Keep it PG please," Allen came up behind them with a blank look on his face.

Mana pulled away from Adam instantly but Adam pulled him back, holding him in place. He struggled to get out of Adam's strong arms but it was futile. So he settled for looking away from Allen as he didn't want to see his expression.

"Allen," Adam greeted.

"Adam," Allen had his hands crossed.

"That's Principal Adam to you," Adam scolded halfheartedly.

Allen shrugged. "We're not at school are we? Here you're plain old Adam," he turned, intending on going to his room and change. "I guess I'll leave you guys to your fun."

Adam smirked as he pulled Mana with him, leading him towards his car that was parked at the driveway.

Allen watched as they got in and Adam drove off. He wouldn't admit that right now he was jealous that his dad was on a date and he was at home bored to death. _'I bet he won't be back till tomorrow.'_

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

True to what Allen thought Mana wasn't back until the morning of the next day, which meant only one thing. Mana got laid. Allen felt sick when he thought of what might happen. _'God I wanna barf.'_

"Heya Allen!" Lavi called out behind him. "Mornin~"

Allen stopped so that the redhead could catch up. "Hey, good morning Lavi."

"Eh? You're looking kinda green," Lavi acknowledged. He placed his right hand on Allen's forehead. "Ya sick?"

Allen shook his head and Lavi removed his hand. "Nah its nothing," he fixed his one-strap on his shoulders. "So what's the plan for today? Pervs usually make their move on the second day."

Lavi crossed his hands across his chest. "Stay as far away from him as possible and if he starts his crap, report him to the principal?"

"Dude the principal aint gonna do shit," Allen replied. "He's a perv too. They're related remember? Father and son."

"Yeah, I forgot," Lavi's shoulder slumped. "Gah! This sucks beyond words!"

Allen chuckled, feeling Lavi's pain. "Come on lets hurry. Homeroom started already and we're so late."

The two continued along the empty halls, talking and making jokes about how Drama class would go later. They were so into their conversation that they didn't notice that they were walking in on a scene until it was too late.

"Oi let go you damn pervert," Kanda glared at the man that held his wrist captive. "I got a class to go to."

"Sure, but only after you give me a kiss, love," there was a glint in Tyki's eyes that made his appearance overly sexy. He leaned closer to Kanda's face, focusing on his plump lips. "We've done it so much times already. Come on don't be shy because we're at school."

Kanda's glare darkened and he gritted his teeth. Oh he wanted to punch the guy's face in. His fists were itching to. "Fuck you."

"That's no way to treat your lover," Tyki insisted with a seductive smirk on. "You're such a tsundere Yuu-chan, but that's why I love you."

A snort from Kanda was the only response he got. He wasn't about to listen to anything that pervert said. _'Damn I'm going to be late.'_ He figured he should just punch him and end the conversation there because it wasn't going anywhere, but then his eyes caught something at the corner of his vision.

"Lover?" Allen and Lavi's eyes widened at what they heard.

Allen felt disappointed and pissed. Disappointed in that the person he was after was already tied to someone and pissed because the person he was tied to turned out to be the perverted teacher who was going after his best friend. Lavi however didn't know what to feel. He was really confused. Somehow he felt angry but he didn't know who it was directed at. His mind though was convincing him that it was towards their perverted drama teacher but there was this other nagging feeling that he chose to ignore at the moment.

"What's going on here?" Allen asked. He was really angry and the expression on his face showed just that.

'_The hell? Those two brats are here and they heard the whole damn thing,'_ Kanda had the urge to face palm but he resisted it. Now thanks to this idiot in front of him he had to clarify things to his students. _'Wait,'_ he thought. _'I don't have to say anything.'_ It wasn't the brats' business who did or didn't date. Plus it was too troublesome to clear up.

"Kanda-sensei are you and Mykk-sensei going out?" Allen's eyes were hopeful.

Kanda yanked his hand from Tyki's grasp and turned away from them. "Didn't I say before that it's not your business?" he walked off. "You two go to class." He threw over his shoulders.

Allen couldn't believe it. The fact that Kanda didn't answer meant it was true right? He clenched his hands to fists and lowered his head. It sucked. It really sucked like hell.

"Kiddo don't tell me you've fallen for him?" Tyki looked at Allen in amusement but then he turned to Lavi who had an unreadable expression on. "And my honey too? I see Yuu's charm is still strong. But I don't think he's interested in kids."

"I don't believe it," Allen whispered in a low voice. He raised his head and glared at Tyki. "I don't believe someone like Kanda-sensei is going out with a pervert like you."

A smirk crossed Tyki's face. "Oh? And Why's that?"

Allen's glare darkened. "I just don't."

"Same here," Lavi added with a shrug. "I can't see Yuu-sensei with you."

Tyki chuckled. "Well believe what you want," he turned and left. "You better get to homeroom."

When he left Allen seemed to calm down. "There's no way I'm letting him keep sensei!"

"I thought you don't believe that the two of them are together?" Lavi asked as they continued to homeroom.

"Yeah but sensei didn't deny anything," Allen said. He had a determined look in his eyes even though he just heard that his love interest had a lover. "I'll take sensei from him just you wait."

Lavi chuckled, seeing something wrong with that statement. "You mean I'll take sensei from him."

That seemed to put a smile on Allen's face. "Well we'll see."

They arrived at their classroom door and Allen slid it open. Kanda turned to them and told them to find their seats but he didn't meet their eyes. Lavi grinned and headed over to his seat but Allen walked up to Kanda and whispered something into his ears before he followed Lavi. A light coat of pink dusted Kanda's cheeks but he willed it away.

'_Damn that moyashi,'_ he tried to focus on marking the register but the eyes on him were threatening to make him go mad. Allen was watching him more closely, more intimately, even more so than the redhead. He was really serious and that made him wonder if he should consider what he said to him.

"_I'll make you mine."_

Kanda shook his head, ridding the foolish thoughts. There was no way he would enter a relationship with one of his students. No. Freaking. Way.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

A/N: Enjoyed it? Come on let me know~ and I sincerely apologize if it was really late! Real life is hectic! R&R ok huns~!

Next Chapter: Love Showdown

Ja na

Kaos


	4. Chapter 4 Love Showdown

Disclaimer: All characters from the Anime/Manga do not belong to me!

Warnings: language, possible typos, UNBETA'D

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. I'm glad this story is well loved like all my others~ so on that note I was thinking that I wanted to get this done by the 6th of June. Why you ask that day in particular? Because…dun dun dun…its Kanda Yuu-sama's birthday! And obviously I screwed up somewhere along the line cause now it's _**REALLY**_ late…sorry abut that guys…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Love Showdown

Tyki took a sip of his bourbon. His piercing gold eyes locked on the raven beside him who drank his tequila mix in one gulp. He watched in amusement as Kanda gulped down the liquor as if it was water.

"Yuu," he began. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

Kanda turned to glare at the curly haired man. "Fuck you, I can handle more."

A smirk crossed Tyki's lips at what Kanda said. "Fuck you eh? Why don't I take you home and do just that." He leaned closer, biting a small patch of skin at the nape of Kanda's neck, which caused him to shudder. "I know all your sensitive spots Yuu. Come home with me tonight. It'll be just like old times." He moved up to whisper in his right ear, trailing his hand over his inner thigh. "Me fucking you into the mattress _all_ night."

Suddenly he let out a yelp and his face morphed form being cocky to being in pain.

"Ow…ouch! Yuu let go!" he let out a sigh of relief when Kanda released the hand that he placed on his thigh.

"You really want to die eh?" Kanda growled out through gritted teeth. "If so I'll grant your wish right now."

Tyki pulled back and raised his hand in surrender. "No thanks," he reached for his unfinished liquor and took a sip. "I'm just trying to recreate our past love."

Kanda snorted. "You mean past lust. We never loved each other."

A shrug. "True, but our bodies were compatible," he leaned closer to Kanda but not so close that he would be invading his personal space. "You were so wild back in high school and that continued to collage too. Too bad we found out that we were related. I didn't mind but you seemed to. After that day you were completely tamed."

"I don't fuck family," Kanda said simply. He remembered that day. It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water and had waked him up. He couldn't believe how loose he was and suddenly he found himself disgusted at the person he had become. It was like he had a sudden epiphany and since then he had decided to change.

"Even if that 'family' fucks you just the way you like it?" Tyki licked his lips. "Hard and fast."

Kanda decided to ignore him. Tyki was just being Tyki. A huge fucking pervert.

"What I want to know is why the fuck did you tell those two brats that we're together?" he asked annoyed.

Tyki shrugged. "But we are kind of together, don't you think?"

"Ex!" Kanda glared at him. "We're _ex fuck buddies_!"

An amused look crossed Tyki's face. "Why'd you want to make it clear to them? Is it because of that white haired kid, Allen Walker?"

Kanda whipped his head around to glare at him. "No, why the hell would I care about that infatuated moyashi! I just hate misunderstandings that all!"

Tyki gave Kanda a skeptical look that irritated him. It was like he was telling him that he was lying to himself.

"What about you?" Kanda questioned. He was pissed that Tyki was trying to say that he cared about what the Moyashi thought of him. "Do you want that redhead to get the wrong idea? I saw how you looked at him. You never looked at anyone that way before. I can tell that you actually love him."

"Yes I do," Tyki replied on beat. "It was love at first sight with him, but unfortunately he isn't welcoming of my feelings…as yet."

Kanda snorted. "Of course he wouldn't! Who'd want a perverted bastard like you as a lover?" he crossed his hands at his chest. "I don't know whether the kid should be flattered or terrified that someone like you is in love with him."

"Well you could help me turn him around," Tyki suggested with a smirk.

A blank look was his only reply. Kanda got up and placed a few yen on the counter. "I'm not helping you commit statutory rape. You're his fucking teacher act like it damn it."

Tyki got up too and drop some cash on the counter for his drinks. "You wouldn't be an accomplice if you help just a tiny bit. Come on Yuu, I'll even help you get that Walker kid."

Kanda just ignored him. He picked up his coat and exited the bar. Tyki grabbed up his coat and trailed after him, intending on following Kanda home. He managed to get Kanda to participate in a conversation and was so into it that they didn't notice the enraged gray eyes watching them from across the street.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

"What am I gonna do?" Allen wailed. He pulled at his hair in frustration. "I saw them together yesterday! They really are dating."

He was on the verge of tearing his hair out. Yesterday at about ten minutes after eight he went to the convenience store to get something for Mana. After he got the stuff for Mana he made his way home. On his way back he spotted Kanda across the road and was about to head over there but then he saw Tyki beside him. He had never felt so pissed off in his life. Seeing the two of them together had his blood boiling.

"Chillax Allen," Lavi had his hands crossed at his chest. "I'm sure they just went out for some drinks or something like that. People do that all the time."

Allen still wasn't convinced. He was still thinking that it was a date. _'Sensei has the third session free today. I'll ditch Drama and find him.'_

"If you say so," Allen said after awhile. "I still don't like it. That damn perverted teacher is just playing with sensei's feelings!"

Lavi remained silent as Allen continued to rant. He didn't think that Tyki and Yuu-sensei were dating but a part of him didn't want to believe it even if it was true. Yuu-sensei didn't belong with that pervert and he wanted him to see that. But damn it, there was this part of him that had him confused. He didn't want to put a name to the emotion, not yet, as he knew if he did he would definitely _not_ like it.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

"Walker?" Tyki looked around the class with a small smirk. _'The kid isn't here eh? I bet he's gone to interrogate Yuu about yesterday. Yuu does have this session free.'_ His smirk widened. He saw Allen watching them yesterday but didn't tell Yuu. _'This will be pretty interesting.'_ "Well it seems that he's skipping class."

Lavi raised his hand. "Allen's at the infirmary. He wasn't feeling good today so he said he was gonna drop by there."

The lie was so obvious and he knew it. He also knew that Tyki knew that he was lying based on the way his smirk widened. The smirk made his skin crawl.

It was just as Tyki thought. "Ah I see. Alright, he's excused," he reached for his play book, getting ready to stat the class. "Now class I want you all to go into groups of two and act out the scene I gave you to revise yesterday."

Everyone quickly scrambled around to find a partner. Lavi groaned in annoyance as Allen wasn't there and with him gone he was the odd one out. He looked around to see if he could spot anyone by themselves but apparently they were all teamed up already. _'The hell? It's barely a minute before the perv told us to get into groups! Did he somehow plan this before hand?'_ He looked to Lenalee his last hope and frowned. Lenalee gave him an apologetic look as she was already teamed up with Lou Fa. _'Well this sucks.'_

"Lavi are you without a partner?"

A shiver rang up Lavi's spine when he felt hot breath ghosting over his neck. He closed his eyes and internally cursed before turning to face his sensei.

"Well you see Mykk-sensei, unfortunately my partner is at the infirmary," he replied as he leaned forward in his seat to get away from the man. Being up close and personal with him was doing a number on his heart. He tried to rationalize that it was the fear of being so close to him but then again that wouldn't explain the blush on his cheeks now would it?

"Ah why don't I be your partner then?" Tyki placed his on Lavi's shoulders.

Lavi shrugged off the hand on his shoulder, internally cursing that his cheeks darkened from the light touch. "No thanks sensei, I'll just sit this one out."

A smirk crossed Tyki's lips when he saw the dark blush on Lavi's cheeks. The flush reminded him so much of an overripe cherry and right now he wanted to take a small nip. But he controlled himself from doing so as he didn't want to the redhead to hate him more. He walked around to stand in front of the redhead.

"Lavi, don't be like that," he reached out but stopped just shy of his cheek. _'No not yet,'_ he internally scolded himself and pulled his hand back. "It's just a little practice. I'm sure it won't hurt to participate."

There was goosebumps on Lavi's arms when Tyki reached out to cup his cheeks but when he didn't feel the warmth of the other man's larger hand on him he felt…disappointed. His eyes suddenly widened and he jumped up from his seat, almost startling everyone in the class. _'No way…I didn't just think that did I? Noooo I love Yuu-sensei not this pervert!'_

Tyki looked at him in confusion, but his eyes were a different story. His golden depths were burning with unsuppressed lust and Lavi found him self paralyzed just by looking into them. _'No I can't be drawn in…'_

"Alright I'll partner with you," he said without thinking but when he realized what he said he internally groaned. _'Damn it if Allen didn't disappear off to god knows where I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place! I'm so gonna let him have it for this!'_ "Wait, no, dat's not what I, uh mean ta say."

Tyki ignored what ever excuses Lavi was sprouting and pulled him from his seat. He handed the redhead one of the scripts in his hands, puling towards the front of the class.

"Lavi and I will begin and then afterwards you all will come up here with your partners and perform," Tyki had a smile on his face when he turned to face Lavi. "I'll be Romeo and you'll be Juliet."

'_Yeah,' _Lavi thought as his right eye twitched. _'Allen's so gonna get it.'_

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

Kanda internally cursed as he graded the class work he assigned yesterday. Why did he give out so much damn work when he hated marking them? Only god knows, or that sadistic side of him who loved to see the brats squirm. He gave a sigh as he continued marking. Half of the ones he graded so far was utter rubbish. The spelling and grammar was practically out of this world, not to mention the penmanship. It was a disgrace.

There were a couple of students who managed to get a good score and a few who got a decent grade. But the two who got perfect scores were Allen and Lavi. Allen was a given, considering that he was British by birth and Lavi was multilingual so English was a language he already knew. Kanda was glad that even though the two were a bunch of idiots they were doing well in his class.

"Excuse me, Kanda-sensei."

Kanda looked up to the teacher who called to him, seeing that it was Marie the Music teacher for the second and third years. "Yes?"

Marie pointed towards the door. "A student is here to speak with you."

When Kanda turned his head and saw who it was standing there his eyes twitched behind his glasses. He looked up to Marie with a blank look on his face.

"Get rid of the kid," and then resumed grading the work.

"Sensei you're mean!" Allen yelled running inside and attaching himself to Kanda's side.

"Oi let go moyashi!" Kanda tried to shake the kid off him. When he finally managed to he got up, glaring down at the kid. "And what the hell are you doing here? Don't you have a class now?"

Allen gave Kanda the 'kicked puppy' look. "But sensei…I want to talk to you."

Kanda could feel his left eye twitching away. This kid was gonna raise his freaking blood pressure! He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to will away the headache that was slowly forming.

"What. Do. You. Want?" he managed out through gritted teeth.

Allen looked up with big innocent gray eyes. "I want to talk to you~" when he saw that his puppy eye look weren't working he sighed, deciding to use a different approach. "It's important…so I need to speak with you about it."

Kanda was by no means a kind hearted soul. He didn't even think it was his problem if his students had a problem and wanted him to lend his ear. But at the same time he wasn't entirely coldhearted. So he would listen to what the moyashi had to say and then he would call him a stupid moyashi and send him on his way. There it was; perfect mix of his hot and cold personality.

"This better be important."

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

If it wasn't a crime to kill your students Kanda would have already strangled the moyashi.

"You called me out here to ask me that?" Kanda was pissed off. He followed the moyashi to the roof to hear what it was he wanted to say and when he did he felt his murderous rage building. The kid actually called him out to ask him why he was with Tyki last night.

"But sensei it's important!" Allen tried to defend his reasoning for wanting to know why the two of them were together.

"Important?" Kanda barked. A vein throbbed at his temple. "How's crap like that important?"

Allen didn't like the fact that his feelings were being trampled over. "Its important to me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "I want to know why the person I like is with another man!"

Kanda's anger was rising by the second. "Listen moyashi, this is just a phase for you," he sighed as he tried to get rid of the boiling rage he felt. "You'll get over it pretty soon."

"No I won't!" Allen walked over and grabbed Kanda's hands. "I really like you sensei…I love you." He pulled Kanda forward to kiss him.

His lips moved closer to Kanda's and the latter froze. A deep blush spread across Kanda's cheek as the lips moved even closer. It was like he was locked in some sort of a trans. Just as their lips were about to meet the door was pushed open roughly and Kanda quickly pulled away from Allen before the kiss could be consummated.

"Allen!" Lavi's angry voice raged.

'_Damn it Lavi bad timing!'_ Allen reluctantly pulled away from Kanda.

"Sensei…" his voice trailed off when he saw the look on Kanda's face. Only one word formed in his mind when he saw his sensei's facial expression.

Run.

"Mo. Ya. _SHI_," the look on Kanda's face promised a quick and _painful_ death and Allen was sure that if Kanda caught him, he _would_ be dead.

He backed away slowly from his enraged English and Japanese teacher. "Uh sensei…you're looking pretty scary now…"

Lavi rounded the corner just in-time to see Allen running for his life and Kanda hot on his trail. He stood confused as to what went on but then he remembered the reason why he came up there in the first place and joined his sensei in hunting down Allen.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

"Allen what happened?" Lenalee asked as she looked over how battered and bruised Allen was. "You got in a fight?"

Lou Fa was worried at how Allen's face was bandaged up.

Allen snorted. "I wish," he groaned in pain as the scratches on his hands irritated him. "Kanda-sensei and Lavi," he turned to glare at the redhead, "tried to kill me!" He pointed to his face. "I got these trying to escape them."

He remembered climbing up the Sakura tree in the school yard to hide from the two and had fell out of the tree. But he managed to grab on to one of the branches before he landed flat on the ground, which was where he got the cuts and scrapes on his hands and face.

Lenalee sighed. "What did you do now? I can see why Lavi would want to; after all you left him to deal with Mykk-sensei all alone."

A blush crossed Lou Fa's face as she remembered Drama class. That Romeo and Juliet scene was way past the normal PG rating.

"Oh so that's why you were so pissed," Allen could forgive Lavi, for now. He forgot that they would be acing out a scene today. _'Oh he must have partnered with Mykk-sensei.'_

"So what did you do to Kanda-sensei?" Lenalee asked. She figured it must have been really bad to make their teacher snap…or not Kanda-sensei looked like the type who'd snap easily.

"I kissed sensei," Allen replied.

Three pairs of eyes, which were widened in shock turned to face him.

"You did what?" Lenalee needed to clarify that she was not hearing things.

"I kissed sensei," Allen repeated. He scratched his chin. "Well I almost did but Lavi came and interrupted us."

Lavi rolled his eyes. "I should have known you were lying," he leaned back into the chair. "Yuu-sensei wouldn't let you kiss him."

"I'm not lying! We were like a second apart," Allen yelled getting up. "If you were just one second later we would have kissed but no you just _had_ to ruin the mood."

"I'm glad I did," Lavi replied in all honesty. "Its payback for ditching me in Drama class today."

Allen snorted and made a snide reply and promptly the two got into another argument. Lenalee rolled her eyes as they had their usual banter and Lou Fa looked at the two, worrying for Allen's safety if the two started fighting.

Lenalee noticed a small girl from the corner of her eyes. The girl really stood out that was why she noticed.

"Hey guys look over there. I think that kid's lost," she pointed to the little girl with short cropped pink hair and big pink eyes.

The little girl was wearing a puffy black dress of a Gothic Lolita style with matching black and white horizontal stripped socks and black boots. There was a small clip on black top hat at the left side of her head that completed her outfit. She hugged the stuffed black and white Peter-rabbit close to her as she surveyed the canteen with tear filled eyes.

Allen got up. "I'll go help her," he hurried over to the young girl who looked no older than six. "Hey there are you lost?"

The girl looked up at Allen, her big pink eyes glossy with tears. "_I can't find mommy…_"

A small smile graced Allen's face. _'Ah so she speaks English.'_ "_It's alright I'll help you find your mother_," he took her small hand in his. "_Leave it to big brother_!"

The pinkette nodded her head. "_Okay_!"

Allen was mesmerized by her smile. _'Ah what a little cutie. Ah I didn't get her name.'_ "_Ah how rude of me. I have yet to introduce myself to this fair lady_!_" _He stooped down bringing her hand up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on the knuckles. "_I'm Allen Walker_."

The pinkette blushed brightly when Allen kissed her knuckles. "_My name is Kuu_."

"_Ah Kuu, what a lovely name_," Allen's smile went over a hundred watts. He led Kuu to where his friends were eating. "I'm going to help Kuu here look for her mother."

Lenalee shrugged. "Ok, good luck with that."

Lavi got up to join Allen. "Hey let me join in too," he stooped down before Kuu. "Awww what a cutie. I'm Lavi Bookman Kuu-chan."

"_Hi Lavi_," Kuu's blush darkened when Lavi called her cute. She couldn't speak Japanese as well as her mommy but she could understand it perfectly.

"Ah she speaks English, how cute," Lavi got up. "I wonder who her mom is though. Maybe we should check the staffroom first."

"That was what I thought too," Allen turned to face Kuu. "_Kuu can you describe your mother_?"

Kuu nodded. "_Mommy is really pretty and has really long black hair_!"

"A pretty long haired raven huh," Allen did a mental check of all the female teachers with long raven hair. "Lavi do you think its Lulu Bell-sensei or probably Miranda-sensei?"

Lavi shrugged as he followed Allen and Kuu out the canteen. They were down the hall heading towards the teacher's lounge. "It's possible. Then let's stop by the Home Ec room."

The three turned the corner almost bumping into a frantic looking Kanda. Kanda caught himself before he could collide with Allen. He caught his breath not realizing that he was breathing pretty hard.

"Sensei…?" Allen was startled by his appearance.

"Yuu did you find her?" Tyki asked breathless. He came running from the direction Kanda came from.

"Sensei what wrong?" Allen looked up at the two. This was the first he'd seen Kanda-sensei so panicked. Mykk-sensei looked a bit out of it himself.

Kuu released Allen's hand and ran towards Kanda. Tears filled her eyes. "_Mommy_!"

Kanda was relieved when he felt the small hands wrapping around his legs. "_Kuu, where did you go_? _I was so worried_!"

"_I'm sorry mommy_..." Kuu sniffled, wiping her tears in Kanda's pants. "_I got lost when I went to the bathroom_."

Kanda stooped down to hug his daughter. "_It's ok. I'm glad you're safe and sound_."

"_Kiddo don't scare us like that again_," Tyki added with a sigh. He was never as nervous as he was when Kuu suddenly disappeared from their sights. The whole ordeal probably took a few years off his 'coolness.'

Kuu looked up at Tyki and nodded. "_I won't uncle Tyki_!_ I promise_!"

Allen and Lavi watched the exchanged completely speechless. They couldn't believe what was going on. Kanda was Kuu's mother?

"Uh…I'm not sure I'm getting this…" Allen looked on with wide eyes. "Kanda-sensei, is Kuu your daughter?"

Kanda looked up from hugging his daughter. "Yes Kuu is my daughter."

Allen didn't know what to think from that confession. _'Kanda-sensei has a daughter…that means Kanda has a wife? Wait but what is Tyki?'_ He was really confused and he wasn't the only one. Lavi was trying his best to get what was going on.

"_Mommy_,_ Allen helped me out_," Kuu said, pulling Kanda's pants. "_He and Lavi helped me to find you_."

Kanda got up and turned face the two. "Thank you," he said with a small smile.

Allen was too shocked by the smile to notice that the three had walked already off. He and Lavi looked on still surprised at the beautiful smile that they witnessed on Kanda's face.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

A/N: So did ya enjoy this? Write and tell meh k~! I'm so sorry if it was late…I didn't have time to type because of work. But now I do and I'm gonna make up for lost time~! Luv ya guys~ R&R ok huns~!

Next Chapter: Family Games

Ja na

Kaos


	5. Chapter 5 Family Games

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own the Anime or Manga…sadly…

Warnings: language, talks of m-preg, possible typos, UNBETA'D

A/N: thank you all for reading and reviewing! Kaos-sensei luvies ya'll~! Well then let's get down to the meet of the matter; I was conflicted – still am – in what to make of my OC Kuu's relationship with Kanda. I got like several different scenarios in my head…but I decided to go with the one you will be reading after you skip this a/n…ah I hope I made the right choice. I'll give you the other scenarios at the end k.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Family Games

"I can't believe it…" was all Allen said after they separated from Kanda, Tyki and Kuu. He was still in shock, finding out that Kanda had a daughter. He had a freaking _daughter_. Now his chances with him were shot to hell.

"Allen, stop overreacting," Lavi rolled his eyes. Sure his beloved Yuu-sensei just admitted to having a daughter but he wouldn't blow things out of proportion. There must be a rational reason as to explain Kuu. _'Yeah, he knocked up some girl.'_ He scoffed at his thoughts. Yuu-sensei wasn't like that. "Remember Kuu called sensei mommy. No child would call their dad a mom unless…"

A similar thought entered both their minds and a blush crossed their cheeks as they imagined Kanda with a baby bump. If Kuu was calling Kanda 'mommy' did that mean he somehow got pregnant with Kuu? Just as they thought they a wave of anger and jealously flooded their minds. If that was true they would _kill_ the bastard who got him pregnant in the first place.

"Could it be Lavi? That Kanda-sensei is Kuu's biological mother?" Allen was considering this as a possibility, no matter how out of this world it sounded. He wouldn't mind if Kanda could have babies. Hell he would welcome the strange ability with open arms. If Kanda could have babies then he would bear a child for him. Just the thought of having a family with Kanda had him tingling with excitement. He started to imagine a bunch of different scenarios with him as a dad and Kanda having a boat load of kids.

"Well honestly, I don't know but I think…eh Allen?" Lavi he waved his hands across Allen's face. He didn't like the creepy look in his eyes. "Oi, Earth to Allen! Dude, are you even conscious?" When Allen didn't respond he reached out and grabbed his cheeks, pulling them. "Oi, Allen!"

Allen was snapped out of his wonderful daydream by a sharp pull of his cheeks. He tried to tell Lavi to let go but it only managed to sound like a bunch of gargled gibberish. Quickly, he grabbed at Lavi's hands and yanked them back, .saving his cheeks from being stretched out too much.

"The hell Lavi?" he groaned, rubbing his bruised cheeks. They burned even more due to the scrapes on his face.

"Lost ya there for more than a minute dude," Lavi replied in his defense. "I was trying ta snap ya back to this world 'cause ya sure looked far gone."

Allen was still rubbing his cheeks. "I'm fine," his mind trailed back to his day dream. That was something he wouldn't mind making a reality. He looked down at his watch, noticing that lunch was up. "The bell is about to ring, and we have English next followed by Japanese."

"Ah two back to back hours with Yuu-sensei," Lavi was starry eyed. "My favorite time of the day~"

A smile was Allen's reply and the two head down the halls towards their homeroom.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

Kuu ginned, smiling brightly as she ran towards Allen. "_Allen_!" she yelled as she wrapped her hands around his legs. Her pink eyes sparkled with childish glee. She released him and ran to hug Lavi. "_Lavi_!"

Allen stooped down and ran his hand through her soft pink hair. "_You're staying with Kanda-sensei today_?"

"_Un_!" Kuu grinned and then took both their hands in hers, swinging them from side to side. "_Mommy said I can 'cause if I'm by myself I'll get lost again_." She pouted and it was a cute sight.

Lavi was tempted to pinch her cheeks at how cute Kuu looked. The Gothic Lolita outfit she wore just made her even cuter.

"_Kuu_," Kanda was at the front of the class, watching the three. He didn't know whether he should approve of letting Kuu get attached to those two but he let it pass. They did find his daughter for him after all. "_Its class time come here_."

"_Okay_!" Kuu released Allen's and Lavi's hand, running over to Kanda. She wrapped her hands around Kanda's right leg, pulling on his pants. "Ne ne kaa-chan, pencil and paper!"

Kanda took out the articles she asked for from his desk and handed it to her. He smiled as Kuu squealed and took them, running to the corner where Kanda set up a small area with her toys. She immediately got to work, drawing various things on the note pad Kanda gave her. He watched her content, feeling a sense of relief to have his daughter was back with him again.

Allen and Lavi watched with awe as Kanda's expression soften when he watched his daughter. One thing was obvious: Kanda really _loved_ his daughter.

"Sensei," someone raised his hand and Kanda turned to acknowledge that person. "I don't mean to pry…but who is that little girl?"

Kanda was back to his 'sensei' mode. The smile left his face and his brow creased. "She is my daughter," a loud murmur of voices erupted in the class. Everyone was shocked to hear that Kanda-sensei had a daughter. Allen and Lavi felt smug knowing that they already knew that piece of information. "She can't speak Japanese well but she can understand it perfectly. Her native tongue is English so talking with her would be a good practice for you all who're failing the basics."

That piece of information however got Allen's attention. Not the part about speaking with Kuu would help with the basics but the part about her not being able to speak Japanese. How can Kuu not speak Japanese? She was Kanda's daughter, meaning she must have been born in Japan. Did that mean that Kuu was born elsewhere and probably lived there? And only visited Kanda at times? So did Kuu's mother – or other father (he wasn't completely ruling out that possibility) – kept her? He wanted to know, but at the moment it wasn't the time to ask. After class was over he would corner his sensei and question him. Then he would find out all he wanted to know.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

English class went on without much of a problem and pretty soon after they had Japanese class. Everyone seemed to adore Kuu but she only paid attention to Allen and Lavi as they were her favorites. She would sometimes interrupt the class and Kanda would scold her but not harshly. He was too soft on her.

"_Mommy_!" Kuu just finished drawing something and ran up to Kanda who was in the middle of reading a passage. "_Look at this_!" She showed her art to her 'mommy.' When Kanda looked at her sternly she visually deflated and hung her head low. "_Sorry_…"

Kanda gave a small smile. "_It's well done Kuu_," he praised and Kuu raised her head. She blushed. "_But you can't interrupt me again ok Kuu_._ I'm bust teaching these bunch of idiots_."

Kuu nodded vigorously, but then a sudden thought came to her and she looked up at Kanda with big innocent pink eyes. "_Are Allen and Lavi idiots too_?"

"_Yes they're even bigger idiots than everyone_._ So if you interrupt every minute they won't learn anything_," Kanda smirked when he saw that Allen and Lavi were looking at him with wide eyes. "_You want them to learn right_?"

"_Yup_!_ I want them to be smarter so I won't interrupt again_,_ promise_," Kuu stuck out her pinky finger. "_Cross my heart_."

Kanda clasped his pinky finger around hers. "_Good_," he patted her on her head and she hurried back to her corner with her drawing.

Allen thought the interaction was cute, despite the fact that Kanda had practically called him a complete idiot and Kuu believed that he was. Class was ending soon and then afterwards he would be Geography with Lulu Bell-sensei and then school would be over. He couldn't wait. Kanda had a senior class when he had Geography so he was definitely going to corner him after that, before homeroom.

The bell rang and after assigning the class a shit load of homework Kanda allowed everyone to leave. Everyone started to file out but a few of the others – mostly girls – stayed behind to talk to Kuu. They giggled and squealed when Kuu said something to them, going on an on about how positively cute she was. Kuu seemed as if she loved the attention.

"Wow, they got her surrounded," Lavi said with a whistle. "I wanted to give her a goodbye hug but I might end up at the bottom of some of these girl's heels before reaching Kuu."

"I know what you mean," Allen replied. He picked up his books and got up. "I guess we just have to try again at homeroom."

Lavi nodded and the two turned to leave. Kuu looked up and saw that they were leaving. A frown crossed her face.

"_Allen_! _Lavi_!" she pushed past the girls surrounding her and ran up to the two. "_Where're you going_?"

"_Ah Kuu_,_ we're going to our next class_," Allen replied. He stooped down to brush a strand of pink hair from Kuu's face. "_We'll see you again after our class ok_."

Instead of replying Kuu turned to face Kanda. "_Mommy can I go with Allen and Lavi to their class_?"

Kanda was about to say yes without thinking but what Kuu asked settled I his mind. There was no way he was leaving his six year old daughter with those two brats. So his answer was a swift and efficient:

"_No_."

"_But_!" Kuu looked ready to let loose some waterworks and Kanda sighed.

"It's alright with us Kanda-sensei. Don't worry we'll look after Kuu," Allen offered with a smile.

"You idiots do realize that you're at school right, and not a daycare," Kanda replied. He knew he should have left Kuu at a babysitter but she didn't want to be separated from him after just coming back to Japan. Also she wouldn't start school until next week so for the rest of the week she would have to come with him.

"Yeah sensei," Lavi replied. "We have Geography next and Lulu Bell-sensei isn't here. Besides you have a senior class to teach so wouldn't it be better if you left Kuu to us?"

It was more logical but he didn't want to impose on the brats. God forbid if he had to _owe_ them one.

"Look I'm perfectly capable of…" his voice trailed off when he looked down, seeing Kuu's big pink puppy eyes. He internally cursed. His daughter was just too cute. "Ok, ok, but I expect you two to take _really_ good care of her or else."

Kuu jumped up and down cheering. She ran to Kanda and hugged his legs and then ran back to Allen and Lavi, still smiling happily.

"Yeah we will," Allen replied. "Leave her to us."

Kanda was still skeptical but he relented. Somehow he didn't feel as anxious about leaving Kuu with Allen. He blushed when he realized this and quickly hurried to his next class. The moyashi was a snot nosed brat himself, there's no way he could be a parent. But why the _hell_ was his mind lingering on that possibility?

He shook his head in disbelief as he headed down to his next class. "I must be going crazy."

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

"Look at what we have here," Tyki's golden eyes seemed to brighten when they landed on Lavi. He exhaled a puff from his cigarette. "What a pleasant surprise."

"_Uncle_ _Tyki_!" Kuu ran over to the curly haired man. She coughed as she got closer, fanning the light blanket of smoke from before her. "_Gah Smoke_!"

Tyki tossed his half finished cigarette on the ground and crushed it under his heel. Kanda would _kill_ him if he heard that he exposed his daughter to second hand smoke. He fanned away the smoke surrounding him and popped a mint in his mouth.

"_Kuu_,_ sweetie_, _why are you this far away from Yuu_?" he stooped down to Kuu's level. "_I know for a fact he would never let you out of his sight_."

A smile crossed Kuu's face. "_Mommy said I can stay with Allen and Lavi until class is over_."

"_Oh is that so_," Tyki looked up at the two boys. Allen was glaring at him, which was expected and Lavi was avoiding his gaze. He also noticed how Lavi was a few feet away from him. "Looks like Yuu's getting soft huh?"

Kuu shook here head with a pout. "_Nuh uh uncle Tyki_, _mommy's still really strict_."

A goofy grin crossed Tyki's face and he patted Kuu's head. "_Ah so cute_, _but Kuu I told you that calling me daddy is just fine_. _It's okay for you to call me that._"

If possible Kuu's pout deepened. "_No way_, _uncle is uncle_."

Tyki lowered his head in mock hurt and Kuu patted his head because she thought he was crying. She tried everything she could think of to cheer her uncle up. When he didn't make any reaction she leaned closer to hug him. Tyki instantly grabbed her and hoisted her in the air.

"_Woaaaaaaaaah_~" Kuu cheered and giggled as Tyki lift her to his shoulders and spun her around.

Allen and Lavi watched as Tyki spun Kuu around and around until she was completely dizzy and probably seeing doubles. Tyki took her off his shoulders and held her in his arms bridal style. He looked down at her, thinking how fast time had gone by. Six years had already passed since Kanda had – well found – Kuu. He remembered holding her as a baby just like how he held her now. Ah he missed those days. Kuu was growing up too fast.

"You were so cute as a baby," he rocked her in his arms. To Allen and Lavi he looked like a loving parent.

Allen didn't like that imagery that he had of Tyki. He walked over to the Drama teacher with a slight frown on his face. He couldn't wait until he cornered Kanda; he wanted to know right now.

"Mykk-sensei," he tapped him on his shoulder.

Tyki stopped rocking Kuu who seemed to be on her way to dreamland and turned to face Allen, looking down at him. A vein throbbed on Allen's temple when Tyki looked down at him. As if the damn pervert was making it obvious that he was the taller one. Sure Kanda-sensei was a bit taller than him too, just a _bit_ and Tyki was even taller than Kanda. But that didn't deter him as he was a growing boy. In no time he would catch up to Tyki, just give him a few months.

"Ah Allen Walker," Tyki smirked. "What may I help you with today?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "I want answers."

Tyki whistled. "Really now?" he adjusted Kuu in his arms. "And what is it that you want answers to, shounen?"

"I want to know about Kuu," Allen said the first thing that came to his mind. He wanted to know who Kuu's other parent was.

Lavi took it as his cue to drop in. He pulled Allen back and whispered in his ear. "Dude what are you doing?" He was curious too but he didn't want to pry, especially not behind sensei's back.

"I want to know and Mykk-sensei seems to know something," Allen whispered back. Couldn't Lavi see it? He just had to know or else he'll be dwelling on it forever.

Tyki chuckled as he rocked a sleepy Kuu in his hands. "I guess you're right about that," Tyki replied as he heard what Allen whispered to Lavi. "I do know a lot about Yuu. I've been with him since junior high."

Allen knew what that meant. The two of them had some _major_ history. _'Well this sucks.'_ He crossed his hands at his chest with a frown on his face. Tyki could definitely answer his questions but he wasn't sure if he wanted him to.

"So tell me," he prodded. "Since you know sensei for such a long time you've got all the answers right?"

"Maybe," Tyki shrugged. A smirk crossed his lips. "But I'm sure you've got some kind of guess. I mean Kuu does call Yuu by what he is to her."

Allen and Lavi's eyes widened a large fraction at what Tyki said. Were their theories real? Was Kanda able to give birth to babies?

"You mean…" Allen gulped. He was letting it all sink in. "Kanda-sensei gave birth to Kuu?"

Allen was anxious for the reply but instead Tyki burst out laughing. He and Lavi blinked a bit confused as to why he would be laughing at a time like this. They wanted an answer!

When the laughter finally died down Tyki shook his head. "If Yuu was able to give birth we'd have tons of kids by now due to how much I come inside him," he smirked at the two. "He'd probably get knocked up every nine months at the rate we fu-…uh do it." He caught himself be fore he cursed in front of Kuu.

Red flooded Allen's vision. He did _not_ want to hear that. But Tyki's smirk only widened when he saw how upset he was.

"No, Yuu isn't Kuu's mother. But he's not her biological father either," Tyki replied, looking down at the sleeping figure in his hands. He smiled when she mumbled something in her sleep. "He's—"

"Oi Tyki," Kanda came up behind them. He had a frown on his face. "Why is any of that their business?"

"Ah Yuu," Tyki's smile widened when he saw the English/Japanese teacher. "I was just giving the kids here a peek into the life of the person they're in love with."

Kanda rolled his eyes and walked up to take Kuu from Tyki.

"Sensei, why are you here?" Allen asked. It wasn't time for homeroom so he should still be teaching the senior class that he had.

"I got worried so I left the class on self study," Kanda replied as he adjusted Kuu in his arms. He turned to leave. "Thanks for keeping Kuu's company."

"Sensei wait!" Allen ran up to Kanda and stopped right in front of him, preventing him from leaving. "Why won't you tell me anything about you?" He looked up at Kanda with pleading gray eyes. "I really want to know more about you sensei because I really love you." He reached out to touch Kanda's cheek. "I want to be the one you can depend on for help. Please sensei—"

Kanda slapped his free hand over Allen's mouth. His eyes twitched viciously and he wanted to yank the moyashi's lips off his face, hoping that would shut him up. How can he be sprouting such embarrassing crap?

"Shut up," his hand tightened on Allen's mouth. "You want me an adult to depend on a kid like you? Don't make me laugh." Allen attempted to something but Kanda's grip only tightened. "Didn't I tell you to _shut up_? Stop acting like you're older than your age you brat."

Allen managed to yank Kanda's hand off his face. "Stop treating me like a kid sensei," he eyes burned with determination. "My feelings for you are not just some silly crush. _I love you_. I'm in love with you Kanda."

Kanda resisted the urge to face palm. This _brat_ was giving him a fucking migraine. Tyki and Lavi though were quiet throughout the entire exchange. Lavi was shocked at the extent of Allen's feelings. He knew he loved Kanda-sensei just as much but somehow he felt as if Allen's feelings outshone his own.

"_Allen loves mommy_?"

Everyone's attention was focused on Kuu who had just woken up. She looked up at Kanda and then turned to Allen. Her pink eyes seemed to light up.

Kanda tried to get his daughter's mind off such a ridiculous option but Allen gone ahead and confirm it.

"_Yes Kuu_," Allen replied with a small smile. "_I love your mommy_."

If possible Kuu's eyes brightened even more. She leaped from Kanda's hand to Allen's. "_Yay_! _I have a new daddy_!"

Allen landed on his back with Kuu sitting on top of him. She hugged him and cheered happily.

"_Daddy_!" she nuzzled her cheeks in his chest, looking content.

Allen smiled happily but Kanda looked…mortified. He didn't know why but Kuu was easily adapting to Allen. How could she be? Allen was practically a complete stranger to her. But the way she acted was like how she would act around Alma…just thinking that had his heart clenching painfully.

"_Kuu come here_," he didn't want to watch the interaction anymore. It reminded him too much of how it used to be in the past. How happy they were. Just him, Kuu and Alma. "_There's something I need to check on_."

Kuu looked up, staring at Kanda with bright pink eyes. But then a small frown crossed her face. She could tell something was bothering her mommy.

"_Mommy_," she got off Allen and walked over to him, holding his pant leg. "_Are you hurt somewhere_?" She remembered seeing the same sad expression on his face when her first daddy left.

Kanda shook his head and picked up his baby girl. "_No, I'm fine_."

"You still can't forget Alma huh?" Tyki asked. He walked up to Kanda, placing his hand on his shoulder. "It's been a year now Yuu."

A glare was Kanda's only response and he walked off with Kuu in his hands. The door to the roof slammed shut with a low bang. Tyki sighed and ran his hand through his curly raven hair. Kanda was still hung up on Alma.

"Before you two start asking me questions, Alma is Kanda's ex but in a way he isn't. Those two had a complicated relationship," Tyki said, turning to face the two. "He died last year." He shrugged and then added the ending as if it was an addition. "He's Kuu's father."

"You're not Kanda-sensei's lover?" Allen asked, tying to digest the new information.

"Used to be, but he broke it off with me after he found out we were cousins," Tyki replied in all honesty.

Allen and Lavi nodded seeming to understand and the suddenly their eyes widened. "Cousin?" They were shocked to find out that those two were related.

"It's that shocking?" Tyki just shrugged. "I don't know if I should tell you this but, I might as well. Alma wasn't Kuu biological father either. Back when they started collage Alma was forced to leave Yuu for a girl who claimed to be pregnant for him. But just as Kuu was born she ran off with the real father, leaving Alma with a child that wasn't his. He begged Yuu to take him back which he did. I could tell from watching them Yuu really loved Alma. Well they lived as a family in San Francisco until last year when Alma died in a traffic accident. Yuu was devastated. I've never seen him so messed up." He closed his eyes. "Dad offered him a job here and he came back to Japan to sort his life out, but Kuu had to stay in San Francisco until the state deemed him mentally capable to care for her." He opened his eyes and looked upwards.

Allen was speechless. He didn't know that Kanda had been through so much. _'Sensei is really strong.'_ He thought, for him to endure all of that it took a certain level of strength and courage. His fists were clenched at his side. He had to make Kanda-sensei see it. That he could make him happy.

"Allen—" before Lavi could continued what he was about to say Allen ran off. He gave a sigh, knowing where Allen was running off to. "Well looks like he's got a head start." He watched as Allen disappeared through the door and his shoulders slumped.

Tyki smiled a bit at Lavi's attitude. He knew the redhead wanted to go after the raven haired man to comfort him. It was written all over his face but he was resisting the urge because he was probably thinking that Allen would comfort him better. He walked over to Lavi and rested his hands of his fiery mane.

"You're giving up already?" he asked as he ruffled his hair. "That's not the Lavi I know."

Lavi didn't shrug Tyki's hand off. "That's rich coming from the guy who lied about being Yuu-sensei's lover. I thought you are in love with me? So why are you persuading me to go after another man?"

"I do love you but I want you to be happy," Tyki said as he removed his hand, walking off, "even if it's not with me." He stopped a few paces in front of Lavi and turned to face him. "So if chasing after Yuu makes you happy. Go ahead."

The wind seemed to pick up. It threaded through Lavi's hair, caressing his crimson spikes gently. His heart beat sped up and a coat of blush rivaling his hair colour spread across his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was reacting that way to what his perverted sensei said. _'No I can't be drawn in.'_ He willed his legs to move and ran past Tyki, hurrying out the door.

Tyki watched Lavi leave. He followed after him with a small smile on his face.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

A/N: Ah this story should have been pure fluff and humor but for some reason it's taking a serious turn and angsty turn. Some how I can't deny the fact that my stories seem to have a mind of their own ." well then, I mentioned it before that I'd give you the scenarios that I was thinking of using. So here they are~! I also included what age Kanda would be when he looked after Kuu. PS. Kanda is 24 now and Tyki is 26.

1. Kanda's ex boyfriend's claim to be girlfriend gave birth to Kuu and ran off, leaving her with him. He got back together with Kanda to raise Kuu but died in a car accident four and a half years later, leaving Kuu with Kanda. (Age 18)

2. Kuu is the daughter of Kanda's sister who died in a car accident. He chose to keep her as she was his sister's child. (Age 20)

3. Kanda found Kuu on the street when he visited the NYC and took her in out of the goodness of his heart. (Age 23)

4. Kanda's girlfriend got pregnant with Kuu but died during childbirth. (Age 18)

5. Kanda adopted Kuu at an orphanage in the US. (Age 21)

6. Kanda got pregnant with Kuu accidentally as he was a hermaphrodite. (Age 18)

7. Kuu's mother who was Kanda's ex girlfriend dumped Kuu on him, telling him that she's his kid. She ran off and hasn't heard from her since. (Age 19)

8. Someone left Kuu as a baby on Kanda's apartment doorstep in collage and he didn't have the heart to turn her away. So he took her in as his own. (Age 18)

Well it was hard thinking of which one to choose…but I hoped you all enjoyed this crazy little bugger anyway! Luv ya guys~ R&R ok huns~!

Next Chapter: Rivals in Love

Ja na

Kaos


	6. Chapter 6 Rivals in Love

Disclaimer: …sadly…I don't own…

Warnings: language, possible typos, UNBETA'D

A/N: thank you all who read and reviewed~! I'm just happy to know that you all are interested in my story~! Hopefully this chapter lives up to you lovely reader's tastes~! (Sorry for it being so late…) Happy birthday Allen Walker-sama! Merry Christmas and have a wonderful new year everyone~!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Rivals in Love

Lavi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He couldn't think about anything but the way Tyki looked on the roof. Whenever he closed his eyes all he could remember was his face and how positively handsome and charming he was… His eyes widened and he suddenly sat up in his bed, almost knocking everything off the matrass.

"No, no, no," he chanted quietly to himself. "Don't be fooled…he's just a pervert."

He tried to convince himself of that but his heart wouldn't listen to him. His face was flushed and his heart thrummed in his chest. How could he be having this kind a reaction to that man? He didn't like him…he couldn't even stand the mere presence of him. So why? Why was there a strong urge to seek out the curly haired man?

"This is nuts," he scolded himself. "I'm going nuts."

It was what he liked to believe. His heart was in turmoil and his mind was in complete denial.

"I'm not in denial!" he suddenly shouted out loud. When he realized what he did he whacked his head on his pillow. "I'm talking to myself now. That's it I've officially lost it."

He lay back looking up at the ceiling and when he saw an image of Tyki, he tuned. It was getting ridiculous. Why couldn't he get the guy out of his mind?

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

The next day he was as depressed and out of it as ever. He had also woken up at least four times from a nightmare, yes a fucking _nightmare_, featuring him and Tyki as the main star. A shudder ran throughout his body as his mind recalled the horrible tortures he had endured. He sighed, sliding the door of his homeroom open. The day couldn't get any worse.

"You're late."

Lavi froze on spot when he heard that voice. _'No way. What's he doing here?'_ His mind was instantly on 'panic mode' and he wanted to run away. He'd have had enough of seeing that pervert everywhere he went.

Tyki was amused by the deer-caught-in-a-head-light expression Lavi had on his face and he smirked to himself. But he wouldn't tease him about it. He had decided to take a different approach in winning him over. And who knows, he might end up successful this time.

"Take your seat so that I may continue," he continued, turning back to face the class.

'_Huh?'_ Lavi blinked confused. Something didn't feel right but he walked towards his seat nonetheless, glancing back periodically to see if the pervert was looking at his ass. To his surprise he wasn't which was strange. He couldn't help but think something was wrong with Mykk-sensei. _'Maybe it has to do with Yuu-sensei…'_

Yuu-sensei was their homeroom teacher but instead Mykk-sensei was in their class. Did something happen yesterday? He looked towards Allen who looked almost zombie-fied. His eyes were blank and lifeless and his lip was pulled into a thin line. There was also a barely noticeable reddish blotch on his left cheek. As if he had been slapped. _'What happened when he ran after Yuu-sensei?'_ he wanted to know. Maybe that would explain why Mykk-sensei was not acting like himself.

"Like I was saying before," Tyki continued, usually his eyes would be focused on Lavi but now he let them wonder around the classroom. "Yuu, well Kanda-sensei is not at school today. He'll be back on Monday so for today he asked me to look after all his classes. I have some work for you to complete."

There was a small murmur of whines and protests as if the class was expecting to have a free session for the English class they had later.

"Disappointed?" Tyki asked amused. "Think of it this way, Yuu isn't the kind of guy to leave his students being unproductive. So even if I wasn't here you guys still wouldn't have a free session. And the work will be due at the end of class."

The murmurs became an all-out protest. Lavi was silent though. He had other things to think about, which included what happened with Yuu-sensei and why Allen was acting like a zombie. Those thoughts ran through his mind at a fast pace. He needed answers and the minute Mykk-sensei left, he was going to get them.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

"What's wrong Allen?" they were in their first class of the day, Home Economics, and Allen still looked as if he was dead. No surprize there. They were now preparing a simple cake batter but with the way Allen was acting they might as well be making a grave. "Dude what the hell happened?"

Allen looked dazed as he stirred the batter. He turned to Lavi, staring at him blankly.

"Damn it, Allen!" Lavi was getting fed up so he punched him on his upper arm, hard.

That seemed to snap Allen out of whatever daze he was in. The dead look in his eyes vanished and he looked at Lavi in recognition. His eyes suddenly began to water and snot ran from his nose.

"…La…wie…"

To say Lavi was shocked was an understatement. He was completely caught off guard by Allen's reaction.

"Hey man what the hell?" he tried his best to calm down the sobbing Allen before their teacher, or anyone else for that matter, noticed. "Come on calm down."

Allen's sobs gradually died down and he wiped at his eyes, blowing his nose in his apron. Once he was calm enough he turned to face Lavi. He looked so pitiful that Lavi felt sorry for the poor guy. It must have taken a lot to render him to a sniffling mess.

"Dude what happened to make you so messed up?" Lavi had to whisper because now they were getting unwanted attention for their classmates.

"Sensei really hates me," Allen replied with a sniffle. He had never felt so…hopeless. Kanda had made it sure yesterday that he should just leave him the hell alone.

Lavi rolled his eyes. "Sensei hates everyone," then he smirked. "But me of course."

It was meant as a joke but Allen didn't see it as one. He got even more depressed.

"Hey man jeez you're acting like your puppy died," Lavi tried to cheer his friend up but it didn't seem to be working. He sighed. "So what happened? Did he tell you that or something?" He also meant that as a joke but the way Allen's expression dulled even more made him think that it was true. "Really? He did?"

Allen nodded sadly and be began to tell Lavi what happened yesterday when he chased after Kanda. He managed to corner him at the staffroom but it seemed Kanda had had enough.

Kanda had ignored him but Kuu was trying to get him to stop so that he could catch up but he seemed to be ignoring her wishes too. Finally when he reached in front of the staffroom he told Kuu to wait for him inside. She went in, reluctantly and Allen arrived just as he closed the door.

"Sensei–" before Allen could say anything more Kanda's glare stopped him in his tracks. "Sensei…"

"Stop it damn it," Kanda looked exhausted. "Stop acting like a moron you damn moyashi! You don't '_love_' me it's all a trick of you damn adolescence mind. So stop this foolishness before I really lose my patience."

Allen didn't like how Kanda was always ignoring his feelings like he did. It annoyed him to no end. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. He pulled Kanda's head to him and kissed him, fully on the lips. The kiss was wonderful…during the five seconds it lasted for. He was about to shove his tongue inside his teacher's mouth when he felt himself being pushed back. Then there was a sharp stinging sensation across his left cheek. He looked at his sensei in shock, not expecting the slap. When he saw the look on his face, it made his heart quake. Kanda's face was blood red and his eyes were blurry with tears.

"Sensei…I'm–"

"Shut up!" Kanda yelled, backing away from Allen. He felt so angry and frustrated.

Allen's eyes dulled. How could he do that to somebody he loved so much? That kiss he thought was so wonderful was forced upon the one he liked. He felt ashamed of himself.

"…I'm sorry…" his head hung low. "…but I don't know what else to do. I really do love you…I love you so much…"

The raw emotion from Allen's confession made Kanda uncomfortable. He backed away, pinning himself against the door. It was too much. He couldn't deal with it.

"I don't care, just leave me the hell alone," his voice was cold. "Annoying brats like you are who I hate most."

What Kanda said shocked Allen to the core, but he didn't care. He turned and entered the staffroom, leaving Allen outside in a mess of emotions.

When Lavi finished hearing the story he could help but feel sorry for his friend. Though at the same time he felt relieved that he didn't follow after sensei, what Allen went through sounded like a literal bloodbath. He would have been crushed if that was said to him. No wonder Allen looked like a zombie.

"Wow…" was all he could say. It was a complete rejection. Yuu-sensei shot him down without mercy.

"Is that all you can say?" Allen sniffled sadly. "Sensei didn't come today because he wanted to stay away from me…"

Lavi shook his head. "I don't think so," he replied with a shrug. "Sensei wouldn't miss school jus' ta stay away from ya. He's a mature adult Allen, not a brat."

Despite Lavi trying to cheer him up Allen still felt like crap. If he couldn't see Kanda-sensei again he would be devastated. He just hoped sensei wouldn't think of leaving the school. That would be even worse.

"Come on dude, cheer up~!" Lavi gave him a slap on the back for good measure. "It's just a minor setback, no big d!"

Allen gave him a look that clearly said 'yeah sure it isn't' but he got his heart ripped out and viciously stepped on yesterday, there was no way he could recover from that.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

Kuu looked up at her mommy with big bright pink eyes. She tilted her head to the side, wondering what was wrong with her mommy, ever since yesterday he had been acting weird.

"Mommy…are you ok?" she asked hesitantly.

Kanda looked down at his daughter, almost not seeing her. He shook his head to rid the heady feeling he had. How could he be so out of it?

"Kuu, yes I'm fine," he replied but something on his face must have said otherwise because Kuu wasn't convinced.

Her eyes began to water and she sniffled. "_But mommy you don't look ok_…" she replied. Her nose was starting to run now. "_Is mommy hurting somewhere_? _I can make the boo boo go away like mommy does for me_."

A soft smile crossed Kanda's lip and he pulled Kuu in a hug. "_I'll be fine_. _Just having you here is making me better_." He combed through her hair with his fingers. "_You know I love you right_?"

Kuu blushed and hugged her mommy closer, rubbing her cheeks into his chest. "_Un_, _and I love you more mommy_!"

That made Kanda's smile brightened. He pulled back, feeling rejuvenated. "_Since I took a day off why don't we go somewhere together_?"

"_Yay_!" Kuu jumped up and down in excitement. "_I want to go to the amusement park_!" When she saw the smile on her mommy's face her smile widened. "_I'll go get Lu-chan so we can go now_."

Kanda watched with a small smile as Kuu ran to get her favorite peter rabbit. He couldn't believe he let what happened between him and the moyashi yesterday affect him so much. It was unheard of. He needed to set his mind straight and not let that damn moyashi get under his skin.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

"Jeez man cheer up. You're still acting like your puppy just died," Lavi said with a shake of his head. It was now after school and Allen's mood still hadn't gotten better. Luckily detention was cancelled for the remaining week because Allen didn't look like he could take a session with Leverrier-sensei.

Allen walked beside the redhead with a sad look on his face. "But it did…the puppy I call my heart got brutally murdered…"

Lavi rolled his eyes. "I can't leave you like this," he sighed looking at his watch. It was five minutes to three and his shift started fifteen after. "Ok look, why don't you come to the café and chill? I can keep you company between shifts."

The idea sounded good but Allen didn't want to get Lavi in trouble with his boss. And that was because the boss doesn't like him. It was a given as whenever he drops by at the café Lavi never does any work. He sits around taking to him until his shift ends. Thing is, they get so caught up in their conversation that Lavi forgets that he was getting paid to clean tables and take orders, not to talk with his friend. So going there now would be a big _no_.

"It's ok," Allen tried to put on his best I'm-ok-and-will-not-commit-suicide-because-I-was-rejected face so that Lavi could feel at ease but it came out looking like a I-promise-not-to-commit-suicide-but-if-the-loneliness-becomes-unbearable-I-might. "Really, just go to work. I'm gonna kill a few hours at the arcade and then head home."

Lavi looked at him skeptically as if he was thinking about getting someone to watch him just in case he tried anything.

"Why not head home now?" he asked as they stopped at the pedestrian crossing with a couple other people, waiting for the light to turn red.

Allen shook his head. "Nah, Mana's coming home early and Adam's over there now."

Lavi's mouth formed a 'O' when he realized what that meant. He visually cringed. "Well that bites."

"Don't I know it?" Allen replied. The light changed and they crossed. "I'm giving them three hours tops."

"Isn't that too much?" Lavi asked. He tried to rid the image of their principal doing it with Allen's dad out of his head. It was making his stomach churn. They turned the corner, leading toward the shopping district.

"I'm giving them time to finish and clean up the place," Allen replied. "I don't want to go back with the house smelling like sex."

"Well I wish you luck with that," Lavi said with a chuckle. They stopped in front of a small Bookstore/Café called 'Fiction.' The aroma of freshly baked cakes and coffee filled the air from inside the shop. "Here's my stop. You sure you don't want to come in?"

Allen waved his hand with a small smile. "It's ok man, I'll see you tomorrow ok," he didn't wait for Lavi to reply and made his way down the sidewalk, disappearing into the crowd.

Lavi watched him leave with a sigh. He hoped Allen cheered up soon.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

The rides were really fun and exciting. Kuu felt really happy to be spending her time here with her mommy. She loved the big teddy bears and kitties walking around, the pink cotton candy, the popcorn, the ice-cream, the rides, she loved everything about the Amusement Park. Even though she knew it would've been even better if her mommy was in a better mood.

He had been quiet throughout all of the rides and hadn't uttered a peep other than to reply to her questions when she asked. She was worried because he didn't seem like he was enjoying himself. He had a blank look on his face as he steered them through the crowd.

'_Mommy looks sad,'_ she hoped that whatever it was he would snap out it soon. Her grip on his pants tightened. _'I want to make mommy happy.'_

She was about to voice that when someone bumped into her. The abruptness of it made her drop her peter rabbit.

"_Oh no Kiyo-chan_!" she released Kanda's pants briefly to pick up the rabbit, brushing off the accumulated dirt. "_There, there_." She got back up and reached out to grab Kanda's pants but no one was there. "_Eh_?" She looked around not seeing him. "_Mommy_?"

The first thing that came to her mind was to panic and cry but she remembered what he mommy told her. That she wasn't supposed to show how panicked or scared she felt inside. If she did then people would take advantage of her. Also that she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers and that she should be brave. So she wiped the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes and looked around once more. She still didn't see any signs of her mommy but she was calmer now.

'_Mommy says if I'm lost I should go somewhere with a lot of people and wait so that mommy can find me,'_ she thought with a nod. _'Mommy will find me."_

With that thought in mind she walked onward in the crowd, looking for somewhere she could sit down and look out for her mommy.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

Kanda felt like shit. His mind was a complete mess and it was all that moyashi's fucking fault. He couldn't get his pathetic looking face out of his head…or that kiss. It was as if the kid had taken ahold of his attention and refused to let go. He was making him rethink things, making feel bad for telling him off the way he did yesterday.

He shook his head. _'Damn it, I'm not acting like myself.'_

The kid was getting on his freaking nerves. Damn it. He needed to block him out and concentrate on Kuu now. She needed his attention not some love-sick brat.

"Say Kuu, why don't we…" he looked down and almost had a heart attack on spot. Kuu was gone! He instantly panicked, looking around frantically. Losing Kuu in the school was one thing but losing track of her here in this huge Amusement Park was even worse. _So fucking worse_. "Kuu!" he called out her name, hoping that she was somewhere close by. But he couldn't see her, there were too many people damn it! "Kuu!"

He was visually panicking as he ran back, retracing his steps. His heart pounded away in his chest and his mind was blank. How could he be so careless? So god damned careless. This was the second time he lost track of her in less than a week. And all because he was preoccupied, thinking about the moyashi. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

"Kuu!" he was praying, _hoping_, to find his baby girl. She was all he had left.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

'_I'm bored…'_ Allen took out another set of Zombies with the attached gun in his hand and sighed. The game wasn't holding his interest anymore, but it was too early to head back. _'So bored…'_

He figured that the game wouldn't get interesting anytime soon and decided to call it a day. If he knew hanging out alone would be so boring he'd have begged Leverrier-sensei to keep detention this week. Even detention sounded better than dying of boredom.

"I guess I have no choice but to check Lavi," even if he didn't want to he had no other option. Both Lenalee and Lou Fa were at their club activities and though it was sad to admit, he didn't have any other friends. Well he did have a couple of acquaintances but at this point he didn't feel up to their company. He shot the last Zombie, earning the top score and then placed down the gun and headed out the door. _'I'll take a short cut to Fiction and then spend the rest of my time there.'_

He had the map layout in his head. He'd have to pass through the park instead of going down the shopping district. That sounded good because right now he didn't want to run into anyone and the shopping district would be packed at this time. He shoved his hands casually in his pocket and made his way to the park.

Just as he thought it would be, the park was fairly empty. It was just a couple of minutes after five but it might as well be seven in the night with the amount of people there. Either way he felt a bit relaxed, more than he'd been all day. He figured shooting up some Zombies helped in some way. It wasn't noticeable, but he realized that he was more pissed off at the way Kanda-sensei treated him than heartbroken. Kanda-sensei only saw him as a kid and barely considered his feeling when he said what he did yesterday. He tried to justify his feelings for him which wasn't right. It wasn't some infatuation or crush. He was _in love_ with the man.

He loved him so much that it scared him how strong his feelings were.

It was strange how he felt that strong for a person he met only a few days ago. But he couldn't deny his heart. He was a firm believer in fate and destiny and he knew he was destined to meet Kanda-sensei. They were destined to be together and he wouldn't let anyone ruin that, not even Kanda-sensei. But if Kanda-sensei was so dead set against them being together he would wait until he graduated and then try and woo him again. At that time Kanda-sensei won't have an excuse because he wouldn't be a 'kid' anymore. Now he just needed the patience to endure his remaining school years. But patience wasn't his strong suit. He feared that by the time he was in his sophomore year he would snap and end up raping Kanda-sensei. If that happen he knew there was no way he would have a chance with sensei again. He sighed. _'Love is never easy…'_

"Hey cutie, are you lost?"

"Aw she's so cute, like a doll. I wonder whose daughter she is."

"Maybe an actress."

"Yes you're. Kyaaa~ she's such a cutie!"

"Huh?" Allen looked around confused when he heard the commotion. He looked over to the fountain where he heard the noise and saw a couple of people standing there. Some school girls were taking pictures while an old lady stooped down to speak with a pink haired kid. He was about to walk away but then he stopped. _'A pink haired kid?'_ He quickly turned and ran to the direction of the fountain, sure to what he thought it was Kanda's daughter. "Kuu?"

Kuu looked up at him with calm pink eyes. She smiled and got up. "_The person I was waiting for is here_," she said smiling politely to the crowd. "_Goodbye_."

Allen blinked confused. Kuu seemed so different from her normal self. He remembered her being a cheery and always smiling child but now she looked almost too old for her age. Her behavior was polite and her expression mature.

"Kuu?" he tried to get over his initial shock. Kuu was holding his hand and pulling him away from the people surrounding them. She stopped at one of the benches and gripped his hand tighter. "_Kuu are you_–"

Before he could finish what he was saying Kuu buried her face in his legs, whimpering. He smiled softly and rubbed her back. Her small frame was trembling and that was when he realized that she must have been pretty scared.

"It's ok Kuu," he cooed rubbing her back in gentle circular motions. "I'm here."

After Kuu calmed down she told him what happened. How she lost track of Kanda at the Amusement Park and found her way to the park by accident. Allen marveled at how brave she was. Any normal six year old would have panicked and started crying, especially if they were on foreign lands. But Kuu kept her cool. She was definitely Kanda's child.

"_I'll call Kanda-sensei and tell him you're with me_," Allen said with a smile. Kuu nodded and he reached in his pocket for his cellphone. That was when he realized that he didn't have Kanda-sensei's number. _'I'll call Mana and ask Adam for it.'_ He dialed Mana's number and he answered on the third ring.

"…_Allen? What's wrong? Are you ok?"_

Mana sounded out of breath and panicked. "Eh, yeah I'm fine," Allen replied confused. He didn't know why Mana was worried. "Anyway is Adam there I want to speak with him."

"_Something is wrong isn't it? You never want to speak with Adam. Plus you're not home yet. Did you get into trouble? You can tell me you know."_

Allen's left eyes twitched. "Mana, I'm _fine_," he stressed the last word hoping that Mana could give it a rest. "Just give the phone to Adam. I want to ask him something."

"_Allen jus–"_

"_What do you want?"_ it was Adam. He sounded a bit annoyed over the phone. As if Allen was cutting into their precious alone time. Well he kinda was.

"Adam do you have Kanda-sensei's number?" Allen asked immediately. He needed to get in contact with him ASAP. "It's important."

Adam hummed. _"That's Principal Adam to you. Yes I have it but only his home number."_

'_Damn it, I need his cell number,'_ Allen thought anxiously. _'Wait maybe Mykk-sensei has it.'_

"Can I have it and Mykk-sensei's cell number too?" he asked. Adam didn't seem suspicious so he gave him both numbers and hung up. He quickly dialed Mykk-sensei's number and he answered immediately. "Hello Mykk-sensei, this is Allen can I have Kanda-sensei's cell number?"

"_I'm not surprised you ask that right off the bat but do tell me shounen, how did you get my number?"_ Tyki sounded positively amused.

Allen didn't have time for any of his crap. "Adam gave me it," he replied hurriedly. "Can I have sensei's number quickly? It's an emergency."

"_I'm not sure I can give it to you but I will for a price."_

'_Why that perverted ass of a teacher!'_ Allen's mind was in a rage. "Alright, I'll tell you Lavi's workplace."

Tyki chuckled. _"Already know that. I'm there now."_

Allen wanted to bang his head against the pavement. "Sensei this is serious. I need to contact Kanda-sensei so I can tell him I found Kuu."

That seemed to get Tyki to stop joking around. _"What do you mean?"_ his voice held no form of humor. He was completely serious.

"Kuu got lost and I found her in the park. I need to let sensei know because he must be worried sick," Allen replied as fast as he could. "And if you don't believe me, here talk to Kuu." he handed Kuu his cellphone.

"_Uncle Tyki_? _Tell mommy I'm fine so mommy shouldn't worry_," she replied with a nod.

Tyki was speechless on the other end. He cleared his throat. _'Kuu, sweetie could you give the phone back to Allen? I need to tell him something."_

Kuu gave a cute yell of "_Ok_" and handed Allen the phone. The minute Allen got the Tyki gave him Kanda's number. He told him to stay put and that he was coming there himself but Allen convinced him not to. After thanking him, he hung up and dialed Kanda's number. It rang but there was no answer. Just as he was about to hang up and call back it was answered.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

His heart was beating so fast that he swore it would explode from his chest. He pushed through the crowd, not caring if he bumped into anyone. They weren't his concern. Who cared if he knocked a few of them down in his haste? His only daughter was lost somewhere in that huge crowd. He needed to find her. He _had_ to find her.

He couldn't hear anything other than the frantic beats of his heart and the blood rushing to his head. And it was as if he couldn't see anything either. His vision was blurry and he was this close to having a panic attack. He had tried asking a few passerby's if they'd seen his daughter but none did. How could they not? She wasn't that hard to miss. Her pink hair would stand out and also the clothes she wore.

A thought entered his head and he felt his panic rise to an all-time high. Recently there had been talks of kids being abducted and sold to the Mafia. Especially little girls. His heart practically sunk and tears of frustration gathered at the corner of his eyes. He wouldn't think like that. His baby girl was safe. Someone must have seen where she went.

He was so out of it that he didn't notice that his phone was ringing. _'I don't have time for this!'_ he was about to let it ring but something in his gut told him to answer it. His heartbeat sped up as he fished his phone out of his pocket. He saw the unknown number and pressed accept.

"_Kanda-sensei? Thank god you answered!"_

Kanda wanted to kill someone. It was the fucking moyashi. He wanted to hang up on him but at the same time he felt something else. This other emotion that had been rearing its ugly head ever since they met.

"_Sensei please don't hang up, just listen ok. Kuu's with me. We're at the park near Heine Station. I found her there…–"_

It was like someone just gave him the best news of his life. His daughter was fine. She was alright. Perfectly _fine_. He could help the tears that streamed down his face in his relief. _'She's fine…Kuu's alright.' _He was too emotional to speak.

Allen continued on about how he found her but Kanda couldn't say he was listening. All that was running through his head was that his baby girl was safe and sound. She was the one thing that was keeping him sane. If it wasn't for her he would have never recovered from Alma's death.

"_Sensei…?"_

"Stay where you are," Kanda replied once he had his feelings under control. He wiped the tears from his eyes but his voice still sounded thick with tears. "I'm coming now."

"_Yeah, we'll be waiting,"_ there was a smile in Allen's voice.

~oOo~ooo~oOo~ooo~oOo~

A/N: I swore to gad this little bugger just _refused_ to be written…sigh. But that's no excuse right? Let me apologize to you lovely readers who have been waiting for this update for a long time! I adore you guys for your patience! Luv ya guys, but you already know that right? R&R ne huns~!

Next Chapter: Tactics for Love

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
